Végtelen Pirkadat
by Lilith Duvare
Summary: A Végső Csata után Harrynek elege lesz a varázsvilág képmutatásából és összeszedve árván maradt keresztfiát és az épp csak életben maradt Perselus Pitont úgy dönt új életet kezd, méghozzá a szürke és unalmas Forksban ahol újabb nehézségek várnak rá.
1. Chapter 1

**Végtelen Pirkadat**

_**Történet: **_Két és egynegyed férfi érkezik az emberek szerint örökké unalmas Forksba, csakhogy fenekestül felforgassák a valóságban nem túlságosan nyugodt kedélyeket. Békességet keresnek, ám a Kis Túlélővel a fedélzeten, már előre elkönyvelhető a teljes természeti katasztrófa bekövetkezése.

_**Műfaj: **_Crossover (Harry Potter/Twilight), AU, Slash, H/C, némi Angst és egy kis Humor

_**Figyelmeztetések: **_(m/m) elemek, aki nem szereti, ne olvassa, gyilkosság, kínzás, creature!Harry, threesome, bashing!Ginny

_**Korhatár: 18 **_később mindenképpen

_**Párosítás: **_LM/HP/EC, BS/JB

_A/N: Na szóval, valószínűleg sokan olvastátok már ezt a történetet a Merengőn, ahol továbbra is befejeztlenül üldögél, várva arra hogy végre letöröljem. Ugyanis, bár ez az első fejezet még megegyezik az eredetivel, a következők már több helyen eltérnek majd a régi változattól, de ettől függetlenül remélem, továbbra is ugyanúgy fogjátok szeretni, ahogyan korábban. _

A frissítésekkel kapcsolatban még nem tudok sok mindent mondani, ugyanis meglepő módon a fejezetek angolról lesznek magyarra fordítva, de most hogy belekezdtem, igyekszem majd legalább hetente egyszer frissíteni.

_

* * *

_

**1. Egy új élet**

Tulajdonképpen fogalma sem volt, mit keres ebben az aprócska városban egy óceánnyi távolságra otthonától, méghozzá iskoláséveinek legutálatosabb tanárával, akiben alig pislákolt némi élet és egy krémszínű takaróba bugyolált csecsemővel, aki alig egy hónapja veszítette el szüleit. Ráadásként ő sem leledzett a legjobb állapotban, noha fájdalmai sokkal inkább lelki, semmint fizikai eredetűek voltak.

Alig tudta elhinni, hogy nem egészen 30 nappal korábban még szeretett iskolájának parkjában vívott élet-halál harcot egy kígyószerű rémséggel, ami őrületének csúcsán csak a pusztításnak élt, és a világot akarta uralma alá hajtani, hogy végül azt is megsemmisíthesse. Furcsán távoli emléknek tűnt csupán a tengernyi vér, fájdalom és halál, az árulásról nem is beszélve, ami a sokat áhított győzelem után következett.

Mert beteljesítette a jóslatot. Elvégezte feladatát, és végzett a világot fenyegető borzalommal, ám úgy látszott, sosem tehet eleget azért a rengeteg arctalan emberért, akik soha a kisujjukat sem nyújtották felé, csupán hátradőltek otthonaikban és némi rettegéssel kevert izgalommal várták a megváltást.

Azt várták, hogy a fényes győzelem után alig két héttel bejelenti eljegyzését Ginny Weasleyvel, mint a számára tökéletes nővel, nem törődve a halottakkal, a gyásszal, árván maradt keresztfiával és halottnak nyilvánított, a valóságban pengeélen táncoló Perselus Pitonnal, aki kész volt az életét áldozni érte.

És amikor mindez nem történt meg – mert az, hogy a lehető legtökéletesebb életet biztosítsa a rámaradt csecsemőnek, és hogy teljes titokban istápolja élet-halál között lebegő professzorát sokkal fontosabbnak bizonyult – az emberek ismét hátat fordítottak neki, a vörös üstökű család folyamatosan ordítozott vele, vagy éppen mélységes csalódását fejezte ki, míg Ginny zokogásba fúló interjúkat adott az ő érzéketlenségéről, és arról, hogy mennyire szenved, amiért egyetlen igaz szerelme nem látja, hogy ő a tökéletes asszony számára, noha nem volt több egy 16 éves fruskánál.

Nem sokáig kellett várnia, hogy kikiáltsák a következő Sötét Nagyúrnak, annak ellenére, hogy szinte ki sem mozdult a Sirius által ráhagyott Grimmauld téri házból. Azonban a cérna akkor szakadt el, amikor a minisztérium megpróbálta befagyasztani Gringottsbéli számláit és lefoglalni a szülei által ráhagyott ingatlanokat, mert állítólagos legjobb barátja volt olyan kedves, és exkluzív interjút adott Rita Vitrolnak megemlítve a nundu vért, ami kegyesen testet öltött ereiben a 17. születésnapján.

A varázsvilág persze egy emberként hördült fel, és azonnal gyilkost kiáltott, noha azon kívül, hogy védelmező ösztönei kiélesedtek érzékeivel együtt, szemfogai némileg hegyesebbek lettek, valamint körmei visszahúzható karmokká változtak és farkcsontja már nem csak egyszerű csont volt többé, hanem egy csinos, fekete macskafarok, semmi sem változott. Nem érezte szükségét, hogy vért ontson, halomszámra gyilkolja az embereket, nem lett szupererős, noha mágikus képességei jóval felülmúlták az átlagét, és nem tudott az emberi szem számára láthatatlan sebességgel mozogni, bár egy kissé gyorsabb és kecsesebb lett a mozgása, mint azelőtt volt.

Igazából nem várta el, hogy az emberek megértsék, ám arra sem számított, hogy az első hamis vád után hátba támadják. Azonban szerencséjére a Gringotts koboldjainak eszükben sem volt engedelmeskedni a Mágiaügyi Miniszter parancsának, és Ragnok, a Gringotts Főkoboldja személyesen írt levelet, amiben figyelmeztette Arthur Weasley próbálkozására.

Nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy mit is érzett. Valójában anélkül cselekedett, hogy alaposan átgondolta volna a dolgokat, csak utasította Siport, hogy pakolja össze minden holmijukat, majd a koboldok segítségével kiválasztotta a várost, ahol valószínűleg soha senki nem keresné A Fiút, Aki Túlélte, Csakhogy Földbe Tiporhassák.

Számláit zárolták mindenki számára, aki nem tartozott a Potter családhoz, megelőzve, hogy távozása után bárki megpróbálja az állítólagos engedélyével megcsapolni a vagyonát. Ő pedig egész egyszerűen fogta Teddyt és az épp csak magához térő Pitont, majd egy zsupszkulccsal reményei szerint örökre eltűnt Angliából és a Varázsvilágból egyaránt.

Természetesen nem óhajtotta és nem is tudta volna feladni a varázslást, nem csak azért, mert jóval kényelmesebb volt, mint a mugli módszerek, de varázslényként lételeme lett a mágia, és azt sem akarta, hogy Teddy, aki már így pár hónaposan jól látható jelét adta metamorfmágus képességeinek, úgy nőjön fel, hogy semmit nem tud a mágikus világról. Na meg persze, abban is biztos volt, hogy Piton nem lenne hajlandó mugliként élni, mihelyst felépült.

Így a koboldok, utasításai értelmében, a lehető legjobban elszigetelt otthont választották számára egy amerikai városkában, nevezetesen a Washington állambeli Olimpia-félszigeten fekvő Forksban, ahol szinte mindig esett az eső, és minden csodálatosan zöld volt, ami nem sokban különbözött Nagy-Britanniától, leszámítva, hogy Forksban alig laktak többen 3000-nél, és mindenki ismerte a másikat, ami természetesen nagyban megnehezítette, hogy észrevétlenül letelepedjenek.

Már első nap kiszúrták őt a szupermarketben, amikor Teddyvel éppen a nagybevásárlást intézte, és onnantól kezdve nem volt megállás. Az emberek nem hazudtolták meg önmagukat, és nyíltan, vagy legalábbis rettentő pocsékul leplezve bámulták meg bárhová is ment, és kétségtelenül összesúgtak a háta mögött, kibeszélve, mennyire elítélik, hogy egyedül nevel egy ilyen aprócska gyereket, miközben még középiskolába jár. Azt is sejtette, hogy egykori professzora is köztéma tárgyává vált, annak ellenére, hogy az itt létük óta eltelt másfél hétben egyszer sem látta senki.

Aminek az a nagyon egyszerű oka volt, hogy Perselus Piton a nap 24 órájából nagyon maximum négyet vagy ötöt töltött ébren, és akkor is csak alig hallható beszédre, na meg persze bájitalai bevételére futotta erejéből. Azonban számára már ez is óriási haladást jelentett, tekintve, hogy az Utolsó Csata után három napig úgy tűnt, minden próbálkozása ellenére a férfi nem éli túl Nagini harapását.

Végül hosszú ébren töltött napok megállás nélküli próbálkozásainak gyümölcseként sikerült végleg semlegesítenie a mérget, amiben nagy szerepet játszott Fawkes is, aki könnyei segítségével hatástalanította Voldemort kígyójának halálos váladékát. Ugyan boldog lett volna, ha a csodálatos állat velük marad, ám az csupán kedveskedően az állához dörgölte fejét, majd egy vidám trilla után, amilyen hirtelen jött, ugyanúgy el is tűnt.

Azóta pedig Piton állapota folyamatosan javult, bár csak remélni tudta, hogy mire két hónap múlva kezdetét veszi az iskola – úgy döntött, beiratkozik a helyi középiskolába, hogy legalább azzal ne keltsenek feltűnést, hogy ilyen fiatalon nem jár iskolába – eléggé jól lesz ahhoz, hogy Teddyre vigyázzon, amíg ő a padot koptatja.

Ha őszinte akart lenni, kifejezetten élvezte mind a gyereknevelést, mind mogorva tanára ápolását, és egy pillanatra sem bánta meg, hogy nem törődve az elvárásokkal csakis rájuk koncentrál. Legalább kiderült, hogy „családja" és „barátai" milyen emberek is valójában, még akkor is, ha szíve darabokra tört a felismerés hatására. Azonban az izgága kisfiú fogatlan mosolyaival és állandóan változó hajszínével képes volt boldogságot csempészni magányos hétköznapjaiba, ahogyan a vénember módjára zsörtölődő férfi is, aki ébren töltött óráiban egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba szitkozódását, amiért pont ő az, aki ennyire gyengének és elesettnek látja, na meg amúgy is, amiért ilyen gyenge és elesett.

Perselus Pitont nem a zsíros hajú rohadéknak látta többé, aki olyan sérelmekért gyűlöli őt, amit egy olyan ember követett el ellene, akit ő nem is ismert, hanem egy igazi hősnek, aki képes volt feláldozni önmagát érte, bár ezt egy elmormolt köszönömön kívül semmivel sem mutatta ki. És valahányszor a bájitalmester rákezdett csupán félig érthető morgására, kénytelen volt elnyomni az arcára felkúszni kívánó mosolyt, ugyanis ez azt jelentette, hogy professzora lassan, de biztosan halad a gyógyulás felé.

* * *

Aznap éjjel hangos gyereksírásra ébredt, ami csak egyet jelenthetett: a nyakába szakadt kis ördögfióka késői vacsoráját követeli. Magában szitkozódva vonszolta át magát a szomszédos szobába, ahol a kis Teddy égzengető ordítás keretében kalimpált picike kezeivel és lábaival, jelezve, ő bizony menten éhen hal, ha nem kapja meg az esedékes adagját.

- Hihetetlen, milyen akaratos egy fiúcska vagy te – jegyezte meg szeretetteljes dorgálással a hangjában, ahogy ölbe vette a kisgyermeket, aki szinte azon nyomban lejjebb vett a hangerőből.

Mosolyogva csóválta meg a fejét, ahogy a konyhába ment, hogy megmelegítsen egy cumisüvegnyi tápszert a kicsinek, és hálát adott Merlinnek, amiért varázslónak született, és megtanulta a csendvarázslatokat, megakadályozva Pitont, hogy felébredjen. Na meg persze azért is, hogy elég volt intenie a kezével, hogy a bébi táp felmelegedjen, és nem kellett percekig várnia.

Teddy elégedetten szürcsölte a tejszerű folyadékot, ami anyatej hiányában elegendő tápanyaggal látta el. Kezecskéi erősen szorították a cumisüveget, haja pedig rágógumi rózsaszínre változott, amitől viszont az ő szíve összeszorult. Még mindig nem sikerült teljesen feldolgoznia Tonks és Remus halálát, és gyermekük képessége, csupán annyiban segített, hogy úgy érezze, lelkük egy darabja tovább élt a karjában tartott parányi csodában.

Ahogy az üveg kiürült, szinte rutinosan büfiztette meg a kisfiút, majd egy gyors pelenkacsere után ismét visszahelyezte a kiságyba, csakhogy Teddynek teljesen más elképzelései voltak, és ismét nyöszörögni kezdett, mire ő nem tehetett mást, minthogy újból felvegye. Ám ezúttal – ügyelve arra, hogy tenyere biztosan tartja a picike fejet – függőlegesen szembefordította magával a démoni totyogót és komolynak szánt hangon próbálta leteremteni.

- Ne hidd azt, hogy mindig az lesz, amit te akarsz, világos? – kérdezte ingerültséget tettetve, de csak egy vidám nevetést kapott válaszul. – Komolyan, mit csinálok majd veled, ha nagyobb leszel? Na, jó, ma még velem alhatsz, de holnaptól nem kuncsorgod be magad az ágyamba! Megértettük egymást?

Újabb gurgulázó nevetés hallatszott, mire fáradtan felsóhajtott, és a hintőpor illatú testet magához szorítva lépdelt át saját hálószobájába, majd ügyelve rá, hogy a gyermekőrző varázslatok felkerüljenek az ágya köré, mellkasára vonta a már nem is olyan pici babát, és mindketten édes álomba merültek.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Egy új veszély**

Esélytelen volt, hogy kimásszon a pihe-puha ágyból, csak azért, hogy _iskolába_ menjen. Először is, mert már elvégzett egyet, és még ha nem is tette le a RAVASZ vizsgákat, a horcruxok keresése közben tanult és tapasztalt annyit, amennyit a legtöbb varázsló és boszorkány egész életében sem. Másodszor, megint esett, és sajnálatos módon nundu énje hallani sem akart arról, hogy előmerészkedjen a csodálatos melegségből. Főleg azok után, hogy Teddy egész éjszaka nem hagyta aludni, csak mert őnagysága úgy gondolta, hogy igazán vicces dolog, ha hol a haját, hol a macskafarkát ráncigálja nem kevés fájdalmat okozva neki.

- Potter, ha nem kelsz fel két percen belül, Merlinre mondom, hogy egy szál ruha nélkül hajítalak ki a házból, hátha az majd felébreszt! – csattant fel kedvenc lakótársa az ajtó másik oldaláról.

Legszívesebben dühösen fújtatott volna, és mind a tíz karmát a férfi frissen gyógyult bőrébe mélyesztette volna, de helyette csak felmordult, és kiimádkozta keresztfia meglepően erős szorításából meggyötört farkincáját, majd egy elegáns mozdulattal kigördült az ágyból, hogy az ajtóhoz csörtethessen.

- Ébren vagyok, sőt, ha tudni akarod, egész éjjel ébren voltam! – sziszegte ingerülten szintén nyúzottnak látszó volt professzora arcába.

A Forksban eltöltött két hónap alatt, Perselus végre erőre kapott annyira, hogy ismét saját maga végezze ügyes-bajos dolgait, és ha nem is sokat, de besegítsen a házkörüli teendőkben, mint a takarítás vagy főzés. Kettejük kapcsolata is megenyhült kissé, bár a bájitalmester nyelve semmit sem vesztett korábbi éléből, és nem lettek kebelbarátok, az együttélés viszonylag gondtalanul ment. A reggeleket leszámítva, tekintve, hogy egyikük sem volt topon felkelés után, ami összeszólalkozásaik javarészének okozója volt.

Így meg is lepte, hogy ezúttal csak egy lemondó szájhúzást kapott válaszul a lehordás helyett, ami legtöbbször hibáit követte. Bár ahogy jobban megfigyelte, a férfi tényleg fáradtabbnak tűnt az átlagosnál, így fellobbanó dühe azonnal el is párolgott, hogy helyét az aggodalomnak adja át.

- Mi a gond? – kérdezte a lehető legnyugodtabb hangján, semmi szüksége nem volt rá, hogy Piton leordítsa a fejét, amiért megint aggodalmaskodik.

- Csak rémálmok és a megszokott fájdalom – érkezett a kelletlen felelet. – De, ha kérhetem, inkább azzal foglalkozz, hogy minél előbb elkészülj, és eltűnj a házból, hogy végre kiélvezhessem azt, hogy nem sürgölődsz körülöttem, mint valami rossz feleség! – a mondat végére a már olyan jól ismert gunyoros félmosoly sikeresen utat talált magának a bájitalmester arcára, és ő sem tudta megállni, hogy ne vigyorodjon el kivillantva megnyúlt szemfogait.

- Jól van, jól van! Csak ha lehet, ne gyújtsd fel a házat kísérletezés közben, és legalább egyszer ne felejtsd el megetetni Teddyt – dorombolta, mire a másik halkan felhorkant.

- Nem mindenki annyira reménytelen, mint te, az a kölyök pedig úgyis tesz róla, hogy ne felejtsem el, hogy nem vagyok egyedül – morogta Perselus látszólag ingerülten. – Ha nem világítana a feje a legnevetségesebb színekben minden második órában és egy árnyalattal sötétebb szeme lenne, akár azt is hihetném, hogy egy Potterrel és nem egy Lupinnal van dolgom.

- Hah! Ne felejtsd el, hogy a Black vér ott csörgedezik az ereiben! – nem tudta megállni, hogy ne öltse ki a nyelvét, amire csak egy felhúzott szemöldök volt a válasz, mielőtt társa hátat nem fordított neki, hogy otthagyja.

- Ha elkészültél, hozd le a kölyköt is magaddal, nem áll szándékomban betenni a lábamat abba a háborús övezetbe, amit te a szobádnak tartasz! – jegyezte még meg Piton, mielőtt eltűnt a lépcsőn.

Duzzogva kezdett neki az öltözéshez, bár előtte még vett egy jó forró zuhanyt, és kényelmesen szárazra dörgölte a testét. A testét, ami halvány aranyszínben tündökölt és elragadó sebhelyek tömkelege borította. Nem vette sorra a háború és rokonai szeretetének nyomait, csak végigtörölte macskásan karcsú alakját, majd egy szárítóbűbáj segítségével hátközépig érő haját is megszabadította a vízcseppektől.

Nem bánta meg, hogy anno, még a csata után pár nappal, megitta a hajnövesztő bájitalt, hogy valahogy emléket állítson keresztapjának. Úgy gondolta, azon kevesek közé tartozik, akiknek jól áll a hosszú haj, de nem válnak tőle lányossá sem, sokkal inkább egzotikussá, némiképp vaddá teszi őket. Persze, ehhez nagyban hozzájárult magas arccsontja, határozott álla, kicsi, enyhén telt ajka és hosszúkás pupillával rendelkező ragyogó smaragd szeme is.

Nem volt magas, alig több mint 170 centi, de válla eléggé széles volt ahhoz, hogy még hátulról se keverjék össze egy lánnyal. Annak pedig kifejezetten örült, hogy az eltelt hét évben vonásai elvesztették jellegzetes James Potter formájukat és tanúbizonyságot adtak némi Evans génről is, megfelelő egyveleget alkotva.

Ahogy a szobájában lévő egészalakos tükörben figyelte magát, úgy döntött, egészen tűrhetően néz ki, és ez tökéletesen elég is volt neki. Nem tartotta magát sem gyönyörűnek, sem eszméletlenül jóképűnek, de rondának sem, úgy vélte, talán egy kicsit vonzóbb volt, mint az átlag. Ahogyan varázsereje is enyhén átlag fölöttinek tetszett. Legalábbis számára.

A szekrényhez lépett, és előhúzta az első kezébe akadó nadrágot és felsőt, nem igazán törődve vele, hogy kiöltözzön, amikor Forksban a legjobb autónak egy ezüstmetál Volvo számított, és mindenki mellőzte a kirívó ruhákat. Egy fekete farmer és egy kényelmes fehér póló alkotta aznapi szerelését, amire egy vastag fehér pulóvert húzott, haját pedig egy fehér szalaggal kötötte össze. Noha ahogy még egy utolsó pillantást vetett tükörképére, sejtette, hogy így is túlöltözöttnek fog tűnni, főleg ha meglátják sárkánybőr csizmáját…

Egy halk sóhajjal lépett édesdeden alvó keresztfiához, hogy óvatosan a karjába emelje, majd a pokol szolgájának gondjaira bízza remélve, hogy egy fél nappal később egyben látja viszont… a házzal együtt.

- Csak nem megtisztelt bennünket jelenlétével, Mr Potter? – Perselus hátra sem fordult a tűzhelytől, amikor belépett a konyhába.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy többen vannak, professzor – válaszolta kedvesen mosolyogva. – Ha szólt volna, hogy a képzelt barátai is meglátogatják, előkészítem a vendégszobát.

- Nagyon szellemes, Potter – morogta a férfi, és egy tányér rántottát tett elé pirítóssal.

- Tudom, már mások is említették, hogy kiváló a humorom – nevetett fel halkan, amire egy vicsort kapott válaszul.

- Csodálatos, de ha lehet, tartogasd a tanórákra sziporkáidat, és most egyél! – dörrent rá lakótársa, ő pedig készségesen engedelmeskedett.

- Gyanítom, Teddy még aludni fog egy darabig, tegnap éjjel túlságosan is elemében volt – fintorgott két falat között. – Reggelire a tápszert itasd meg vele, az ebédjét pedig abba a kis Mardekár mintás tálba tettem, hogy még véletlenül se keverd össze mással. Csak egy kicsit melegíts rajta, hogy nehogy megfázzon a torka…

- Milyen megható, hogy ilyen tökéletesen játszod a családanya szerepét, de felesleges túlreagálnod a dolgokat, valószínűleg képes vagyok megetetni a 4 hónapos gyerekedet… – vágott közbe Perselus gúnyosan.

- Keresztgyerekem, te is nagyon jól tudod! – már csak azért sem hagyta, hogy a befejezze, amit elkezdett. – És Teddy is tudni fogja, amint elég idős lesz, hogy megértse!

Valami látszódhatott az arcán, mert Piton letörölte a képéről a gúnyt, és helyette teljesen komoly ábrázatot öltött magára. Egy bólintással jelezte, hogy mindent megértett, ő pedig aznap reggel már sokadik sóhaját elnyomva, felállt az asztaltól, és a reggelit megköszönve magára kapta kabátját, majd egy kissé megszaporázva lépteit elhagyta a házat és bevágódott a kocsijába.

Nem volt valami hű, de nagy sofőr, azonban annyira borzalmas sem, ráadásként pedig annyi bűbájjal látta el újonnan vásárolt autóját, hogy valószínűleg egy tankkal való találkozást is egyetlen karcolás nélkül úszott volna meg. Érkezésük után egy hónappal gyorstalpalón szerezte meg a jogosítványt, és nem is vágyott többre, végül is nem igazán tervezte, hogy elhagyja a várost, vagy ha mégis, akkor sem autóval tette volna. Így nem is választott magának luxusautót, annak ellenére, hogy rettenetesen nagy volt a kísértés. Hosszas tanakodás – és még hosszasabb nyálcsorgatás a szebbnél szebb sportjárgányok – után, végül egy fekete Opel Insignia mellett döntött, ami még mindig rettentően kirítt a tömegből, ráadásul nem is amerikai autó volt, de ahogy meglátta azonnal beleszeretett, és nem volt hajlandó ennél lejjebb adni, még akkor sem, ha ezzel újabb beszédtémát szolgáltatott a helybélieknek.

Nagyjából 10 perc alatt ért az iskolába, és mint először, most is elcsodálkozott egy kissé, mennyivel máshogy nézett ki, mint a Roxfort. Aztán gondolatban meg is fedte magát, hiszen, hány másik iskola – mugli iskola – működik még a világon, aminek egy kastélyban van a székhelye? Valószínűleg nem sok, és azok sem a Forkshoz hasonló kisvárosokban.

Tudta, hogy sietnie kell a Tanulmányi Irodában, ha időben oda akar érni az első órájára, így gyorsan leparkolt az épület előtt, berohant, és a beiratkozáskor megismert titkárnőtől megkapva a szükséges papírokat már száguldott is vissza a kocsijához, tekintve, hogy alig 10 perce maradt becsöngetésig, amikor is kémia órája volt a természettudományi épület 5-ös termében.

Szerencsére már alig állt kint valaki az iskola előtt, amikor sikeresen leparkolt egy távolabbi üres helyre, azonban az a pár diák is úgy meredt rá, mint borjú az új kapura, ami felettébb kényelmetlenül érintette. Gyűlölte, ha bámulják, és olyankor mindig erős késztetést érzett rá, hogy láthatatlanná váljon, vagy legalábbis összébb húzza magát és lesüsse a tekintetét. Nem engedett a késztetésnek, helyette felöltötte a közönyösség álarcát, és csakis előre nézve bevonult a kapun, akár egy kiskirály. Malfoy biztos büszke lett volna rá.

A tanár, ha akarta volna sem tudta volna leplezni megrökönyödését, amikor elé tolta az aláírandó papírt, de képes volt összekaparni annyi értelmes gondolatot, amíg bemutatkozott, és a helyére küldte a leghátsó padba egy aprótermetű, feltűnően vidám tündérszerű lány mellé, aki hatalmas mosollyal fogadta és csilingelő hangon mutatkozott be.

- Szia! Én Alice Cullen vagyok! Te pedig az új fiú, Harry Potter, nem igaz? – kérdezte továbbra is vigyorogva.

- Igen, és örvendek – bólintott egy semmit mondó mosolyt erőltetve magára.

Volt valami a lányban, ami rettenetesen zavarta, bár nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy micsoda. Nem az embertelenül szép arca, vagy túlságosan tökéletes hangja, de még csak nem is azok a különös arany szemek, amik egyértelműen jelezték, hogy nem ember, valami egészen más, amit bárhogy próbált, képtelen volt megnevezni.

Alice mosolya őszinte volt, ő mégsem tudott bízni ebben az őszinteségben. Egyikük sem szólt többet csak némán nézték egymást, miközben azon viaskodott magában, hogy a lehető legkevesebbszer vegyen levegőt, ugyanis a lánynak intenzív halálszaga és orgona illata volt, ami sajnos nem igazán tett jót érzékeny gyomrának. De azt is tudta, hogy Alice nem tehet arról, hogy neki túl érzékeny szaglása van, ahogy arról sem, hogy éppen a szaga az, ami elárulja származását.

És mindennek ellenére, még mindig nem tudta megmondani, hogy mi zavarja benne. Mert az a legkevésbé sem érdekelte, hogy újdonsült osztálytársa egy az élőholtak közül; amíg nem próbálta megtámadni őt vagy családját, felőle azt csinált, amit akart, és abból táplálkozott, akiből akart. Nem volt többé hős, aki a csúnya gonosz szörnyeket üldözte, csupán egy fiú macskafarokkal és egy gyerekkel valamint egy házsártos volt professzorral a nyakán.

- Jó vagy kémiából? – érdeklődött Alice kedvesen, mintegy próbálván elindítani a társalgást.

- Az előző iskolámban nem voltam olyan rossz – vonta meg a vállát.

- Hát ez az első óra az évben, és Mr Jamesonnak van ez a berögződése, hogy minden félév legelső óráján megpróbáltat valamiféle bájitalt vagy mit főzetni velünk – a mosoly grimasszá változott, ő pedig alig tudta visszafogni magát, hogy eltátsa a száját.

- Miféle bájitalt? – kérdezte kissé remegő hangon, mire a lány felnevetett.

- Ne aggódj, nem szerelmi bájitalt! Az eddigi négy órámon mindig valami használhatatlan kulimászt kotyvasztottunk, és a végeredmény leginkább az olvadt műanyaghoz hasonlított – magyarázta fülig érő szájjal.

Valójában ez egyáltalán nem nyugtatta meg. Számtalanszor látta, amint Neville főzete hasonlóképpen végzi, csak mert rosszul adta hozzá az alapanyagokat, ahogyan az ő bájitala is nem egyszer ment tönkre, csak mert képtelen volt rendesen koncentrálni. Így, amikor a tanár szólásra nyitotta a száját, önkéntelenül is megfeszült.

- Nos, osztály, mint azt már megszokhattátok, az év és egyben félév első órája lévén, ma ismét neki veselkedünk, hogy megmásszuk az elérhetetlennek hitt csúcsokat, és elkészítsünk egy főzetet, ami elméletileg nyugtató hatással van az elmére! – Mr Jameson mosolya nem is lehetett volna szélesebb, ahogy beszéd közben kiosztotta a recepteket, majd az alapanyagokat tartalmazó dobozokat.

Enyhén remegő kézzel vette át a receptet, miközben azon imádkozott, hogy ne egy valódi bájitallal legyen dolguk, ám sajnos csalódnia kellett, ugyanis a közönséges nyomtatópapíron nem más állt, mint a Béke Elixírjének receptje, noha teljesen rossz mérőszámokkal és elkészítési móddal.

- Idén mit talált ki? – kérdezte Alice, miközben kinyitotta a papírdobozt, amiben különböző edényekben már ott sorakoztak az előre előkészített alapanyagok.

- Az van ideírva, hogy a Béke Elixírje… – motyogta tétován.

Fogalma sem volt róla, mit kéne tennie. Először is, mert ha az anyagokat nem megfelelő arányban és sorrendben adták hozzá a főzethez, akkor az eredmény akár fatális következményekkel is járhatott, de minimum egy robbanással. Másrészről, ha önállóan és helyesen készítené el a főzetet, azzal leleplezné önmagát, ami megint csak végzetes következményekkel járhatott. Tehát a döntés rettentően nehéz volt. Persze azt nem számítva, hogy amint hazaért szólnia kellett Perselusnak a bájitalreceptekről.

- Hát akkor, azt hiszem, nincs más hátra, minthogy nekilássunk! Hogy szeretnéd csinálni? – a vámpírlány tényleg kíváncsinak tűnt.

- Talán az lenne a legjobb, ha én adogatnám neked a hozzávalókat, te pedig… – nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert ekkor az előttük lévő padban dolgozók kotyvaléka erőteljesen zubogni kezdett. – Feküdj! – kiáltotta, és ösztönből magával rántotta padtársát saját munkaasztaluk alá, pont, amikor a lötty kilövellt az edényből elárasztva körülöttük mindent.

A teremre síri csend telepedett, ahogy pár percnyi hezitálás után reszkető diákok másztak elő a padok alól, míg a tanár megkövülten, kimeredő szemekkel állt a helyén, pontosan érzékeltetve, hogy soha korábban nem dolgozott még hasonló anyagokkal. Nem húzta el a száját megvetően, pedig rettentő nagy volt a csábítás, és biztos volt benne, hogy Perselus már rég ordított volna egy ehhez hasonló idiótával, akinek kompetenciája nagyjából addig terjedt, amíg felírt néhány ostoba képletet a táblára.

Azonban ez azt is jelentette, hogy nem kellett eldöntenie melyik rossz lehetőséget válassza a kettő közül, ezáltal fel is lélegezhetett. Az pedig, hogy az óra hátralévő részében a mocskot kellett takarítania a padjáról, a legkevésbé sem érdekelte, ahogy Alice meglepett köszönömjét is csak egy biccentéssel fogadta. Túl sok minden dőlhetett volna össze egyetlen pillanat alatt, és sajnos ezt nem tudta egyetlen pillanat alatt megemészteni.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Egy új találkozás**

A latin órát kifejezetten élvezte, noha főleg azért, mert – a roxforti éveknek köszönhetően – meglepően jól beszélte a nyelvet… már a többiekhez képest. Előrehaladott tudása egyúttal arra is lehetőséget adott neki, hogy átgondolja a kémián történteket. Mr Jameson veszélyt jelenthetett rájuk, ami azt jelentette, hogy azonnali beavatkozásra volt szükség az ügyben.

Elnyomott egy igen cifra szitokáradatot, ahogy arra gondolt, hogy csakis ő lehet olyan szerencsétlen, hogy a világ legeldugottabb sarkában boszorkányt játszó kémiatanárokkal és vámpírokkal fusson össze, ennél már csak az lett volna parádésabb, ha egy egész horda vérfarkas is megtalálja őket…

Ezek a meglehetősen pesszimista gondolatok sikeresen el is űzték feltörekvő elégedettségét, és ebédelni már egy erős mugli taszító bűbáj kíséretében ment. Nem volt szüksége barátokra, a barátok csak árulást, halált és fájdalmat jelentettek számára, ráadásul a varázstalanok még könnyebben haltak, mint a varázslók, így nem kockáztathatta meg, hogy netalán valamelyik tanuló közel kerüljön hozzá.

A terem leghátsó végében ült le, egy unalmas regénynek álcázott Sötét Varázslatokról szóló könyvvel a kezében. Most, hogy vége volt a háborúnak – és kimenekült az árulók karmai közül – végre anélkül tanulmányozhatta a Varázsvilág nagy része által megvetett mágiaágat, hogy bárki az új Voldemortnak nevezte volna. Ugyanis eszében nem volt mészárlást rendezni, csupán kíváncsi volt, hogy mit tartanak annyira rettenetesnek a Sötét Varázslatokban, azonban az első húsz oldal elolvasása után sem került közelebb a válaszhoz.

Sőt, ha lehet, csak még kíváncsibbá tette, és magában el is döntötte, hogy beszélni fog Pitonnal a témáról. Végül is nem igazán ismert mást, aki annyira jártas lett volna a fekete mágiában, mint a bájitalmester, még élt, és nem akart revánsot venni egykori mestere halála miatt.

Egy pillanatra felemelte pillantását a könyv lapjairól, és egyből hat másik szempárral találta szembe magát, akik szintén eléggé elszigetelve ültek nem is olyan messze tőle. Öt arany és egy sötétbarna tekintet, ami mind őt figyelte. Egy kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét, mintegy érdeklődve, hogy akarnak-e valamit, majd megeresztett egy vérszegény mosolyt, amikor az egyik szempár tulajdonosában felismerte Alice Cullent, a kémia padtársát. A lány visszamosolygott, aztán társai felé fordult, és nagyon halkan magyarázni kezdett valamit.

Nem próbálta meghallani, miről beszélhet, nem igazán volt rá kíváncsi, ráadásul a lehetető legkevesebbet akart a vámpírokkal érintkezni, mert úgy érezte, egy életre elege van a komplikációkból és nehézségekből, amik pályafutásának 17 évét tarkították.

Még nagyjából fél percig tartotta fönt a szemkontaktust, aztán visszafordult a könyvéhez, hogy még befejezhesse az adott fejezetet, mielőtt becsöngetnek. Az órarendje szerint haladó biológia óra következett, amit kevésbé várt, de tudta, hogy az orvosi egyetemhez szüksége van rá. Igen, a leendő auror, a hős Harry Potter az orvosi egyetemre akart jelentkezni, hogy gyerekek életét menthesse meg. Emellett azon is gondolkodott, hogy létrehoz egy alapítványt, ami a hátrányos helyzetű gyerekeket támogatná, bár az ötlet még éppen hogy csak megszületett a fejében.

Becsengetés előtt öt perccel csukta be a vastag és régi kötetet, majd érintetlen ebédjétől megszabadulva a biológia labor keresésére indult. A diákok már mind a helyükön ültek, és meglepően kevesen voltak. Mr Banner, aláírta az elé rakott lapot, majd mondta, hogy válasszon helyet.

Hezitálás nélkül indult a legutolsó padba, és éppen leült volna, amikor ruha súrlódás zaja ütötte meg a fülét. Azonnal a hang irányába kapta a fejét, és elhűlve tapasztalta, hogy egy újabb vámpír ül mellette, ezúttal egy hímnemű bronzvörös hajjal és a lányénál is gyönyörűbb arccal.

Valószínűleg elég bambán meredhetett újdonsült padtársára, mert az megengedett magának egy tökéletes mosolyt. Egyikük sem szólalt meg, még csak be sem mutatkoztak, csak néztek egymásra a pad két átellenes végéből, miközben ő azon erőlködött, hogy a lehető legkevesebbszer vegyen levegőt, az idegen vérszívó pedig egyáltalán nem is lélegzett.

Egész teste feszültségtől vibrált, és a másik is hasonló gondokkal küzdött, éppen ezért nem értette, hogy miért ült mellé. Gyanította, hogy külső szemmel nézve, meglehetősen nevetségesen festenek, ahogy bámulnak egymásra, mint két támadásra kész vadállat, de a legkevésbé sem tudta érdekelni. Nem dominancia harcot vívtak, csupán önmagukkal küzdöttek, hogy minél kevesebbet érzékeljenek a másikból.

Végül a vámpír volt, aki megunta az ostoba párviadalt, és egy újabb, ezúttal kissé zavart és erőltetett mosoly kíséretében elfordult. A tanár éppen belekezdett magyarázatába, így ő is a férfire irányította figyelmét, de előbb még egy gyors mozdulattal elfedte a belőle áradó szagok nagy részét, és saját szaglásának erősségét is tompította valamelyest.

Természetesen tudta, hogy nem használhatja gyakran ezt az igen hasznos kis bűbájt, tekintve, hogy akár maradandó károsodást is okozhatott érzékszerveiben, de volt valami a fiú éppen csak elkapott illatában, ami túlságosan is csábította…

A felismerés villámcsapásként hasított tudatába, és éppen csak vissza tudta tartani magát attól, hogy hangosan felnyögjön. – `_Nem lehet!' – _Ez volt az első gondolata, ám hamar rá kellett döbbennie, önmagát ismerve, nem igazán lepődhetett meg a Sors újabb kegyetlen húzásán.

Egy vámpír, mint Társ. Már az elképzeléstől is hideg futkosott a hátán, amivel nem is lett volna gond, ha ugyanakkor a hideglelés nem párosul jóleső remegéssel a gyomra tájékán, amitől legszívesebben egyenként tépkedte volna ki hajszálait.

Ennél rosszabb már csak akkor lehetett volna, ha egy sikítószellem, vagy egy Magyar Mennydörgő jut neki, bár belegondolva, a sárkánnyal szívesebben próbálkozott volna, mint egy vérszopóval. Egész egyszerűen ez nem volt természetes. A két lábon járó hulláknak a maguk fajtákkal kellett volna keveredniük, vagy legalábbis halandókkal, akiket ugyanúgy megfertőzhetnek, és nem hozzá hasonló gyilkos fenevadakkal, csakhogy keveredve valami még rettentőbbet alkothassanak.

_`Na, nem! Nem fogok ilyen ostobaságokon gondolkodni! Minden bizonnyal csak az érzékeim szórakoznak velem…_

Nundu ösztönei ellenben teljes erővel hadakoztak emberi mértékkel racionálisnak tűnő gondolataival, és ujjai szinte elmorzsolták a kezében tartott tollat, ahogy azon fáradozott minden erejével, hogy ne vesse rá magát a mellette ülő fiúra és jelölje meg a lehető legbarbárabb és nyilvánvaló módon. Egész egyszerűen nem tehette meg, főleg azért, mert a másiknak fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ki ő, arról pedig végképp nem, hogy micsoda.

Gépiesen jegyezte le Mr Banner mondatait, elmerülve elméje legmélyén, hogy ne kelljen gondolkoznia, miközben szórakozásból átrendezte pajzsainak vázát. Az ajtónélküli szoba helyére egy áthatolhatatlan esőerdőt képzelt, színes virágokkal, mérgező kígyókkal, kolibrikkel, papagájokkal és egy kristálytiszta tavú tóba torkolló vízeséssel, ami olyan sebességgel zúdította alá vízcseppekbe zárt emlékeit, hogy még a legélesebb szem sem volt képes meglátni őket. A tó partján egy összegömbölyödött farkaskölyök és egy leopárdra hasonlító állat pihent összebújva, álmukat pedig egy szigorú tekintetű holló vigyázta éberen.

Ahogy művét szemlélte, azonnal tudta, hogy Piton elégedett lesz vele. Csak nagyon kevesek lettek volna képesek áttörni védelmén, ebben az új formában pedig már remélhetőleg senki sem. Nem mintha egyetlen varázsló is élt volna a közelben, azonban sosem lehetett tudni…

Önmagára büszkén tért vissza a jelenbe, azonban büszkesége szinte rögtön rémületnek adta át a helyét, amikor meglátta padtársa elkerekedett fekete-arany szemeit. Próbált nem pánikba esni, magában rimánkodva, hogy a vámpír ne az a fajta legyen, amelyik képes látni mások gondolatait, és csak azért legyen meglepve, mert már nem érzi a szagát. Minden csepp bizonyosságával győzködte magát, hogy nincs esély rá, hogy éppen egy olyan vérszívó akadt volna az útjába, ami a gondolatolvasás – i`_Legilimencia, te korlátolt!´/i_ – képességével bírna.

- Öhm… valami gond van? – suttogta megjátszott tanácstalansággal.

- Nem, semmi – rázta meg a fejét a másik. – Egyébként Edward Cullen vagyok – mutatkozott be ismét teljesen nyugodtan.

- Harry Potter. Ha jól sejtem, Alice a rokonod… talán az unokatestvéred? – érdeklődött némi kíváncsiságot sűrítve a hangjába.

- A fogadott testvérem, Emmettel, Jasperrel és Rosalie-val együtt. A nagydarab sötéthajú fiú és a két szőke – tette hozzá értetlen arcát látva.

- Ó, már emlékszem – biccentett és ismét elfordult.

Gyűlölte az értelmetlen cseverészést. Mégis mit akarhatott tőle Edward Cullen? Miért ült mellé? Miért beszélt hozzá? Ez egyáltalán nem volt jó, és legszívesebben világgá futott volna, csak ne kelljen a fiú közelében lennie. Túl nagy volt a kísértés, a csábítás, hogy olyasmit tegyen, amivel örökre elriaszthatta volna maga mellőle a Társát, ezt pedig végképp nem akarta. Beszélnie kellett vele, lassan rávezetni a dolgokra, hogy Edward ne érezze magát csapdában, hogy ne gyűlölje, amiért egy hozzá hasonló rémséget rendelt hozzá a Sors.

Furcsán izgatottnak és boldognak érezte magát, ami valószínűleg bestiális énjének volt köszönhető, hiszen a számára teremtett személy csupán néhány centire ült tőle, és egész egyszerűen minden porcikájában tökéletes volt. Pillanatnyilag nem érdekelte, hogy egy élőhalottal kell majd megosztania az örökkévalóság végtelen pillanatait, az öröm, hogy végre rátalált Társára sokkalta erősebbnek tetszett annál, semhogy ilyen apróságokon rágódjon…

Ugyanakkor varázsló énje tele volt kétséggel és félelemmel, hiszen mekkora esély volt rá, hogy egy Edward Cullenhez hasonló csodás teremtmény – minden vérszomjával együtt – elfogadjon egy hozzá hasonló szörnyeteget? Így talán nem is volt meglepő, hogy szinte számolta a másodperceket az óra végéig, túl kínosan és feszélyezve érezte magát ahhoz, hogy nyugodtan üljön a gyönyörű vámpír társaságában. Bárhogy próbálta nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni jelenlétét, és a bűvös illat hiánya sem volt elég ahhoz, hogy ne érezze a vonzalmat.

- Megtennéd, hogy nem bámulsz? – kérdezte idegesen, egy lapos oldalpillantást vetve Edwardra.

Nem érkezett válasz, de azok a varázslatos szemek végre nem perzselték a bőrét, ő pedig egy kissé megkönnyebbülhetett… volna. De nem tette, mert abban a pillanatban, hogy nem ő volt a fekete-arany pillantás középpontjában, erős késztetést érzett, hogy rákiáltson a másikra, miszerint csak őt nézheti és semmi mást.

Dühösen rázta meg a fejét, és azonnal eltűnt a teremből, ahogy kicsöngettek. Már csak egyetlen órát kellett kibírnia, és hazamehetett Teddyhez és Perselushoz, a két biztos ponthoz az életében. Szíve őrült tempóban vágtatott, ahogy a műterem felé haladt, ahol a rajzórákat tartották, ám a nevető keresztfia képe némiképp csillapította rémült idegességét.

_`Minden rendben lesz´_ – gondolta, vagy sokkal inkább remélte.

Az első dolog, ami megkönnyebbüléssel fogadta aznap, az a tény volt, hogy új otthonuk szemmel láthatóan egy darabban állt, amikor fáradtan és nem kevésbé frusztráltan felállt a felhajtóra. Ez vagy azt jelentette, hogy Piton megölte Teddyt és elmenekült, vagy szimplán azt, hogy sikeresen túléltek még egy napot egymás társaságában.

Persze, amikor belépett az ajtón és természetellenesen nagy csönd fogadta, azonnal az első lehetőségre gondolt, aminek következtében aggodalma újult erővel tért vissza, és még az sem nyugtatta meg, hogy sehol nem érez vérszagot. Aztán koncentrálni kezdett, és rájött, hogy mind volt professzora mind keresztfia a pincében felállított laborban vannak, és azonnal megnyugodott.

Nesztelen léptelekkel osont le a lépcsőn, nem akarta megzavarni választott családját, és nem tudta megállni, hogy szívből jövően elmosolyodjon, amikor meglátta, hogy Perselus végtelen türelemmel magyarázza a hordozható kosarából figyelő, éppenséggel neonkékhajú kisfiúnak miként kell helyesen felaprítani a bumgyökeret.

Teddy összeráncolt orral próbálta megérteni, amit a mogorva denevér magyarázott neki, ő pedig alig tudta visszafojtani kitörni készülő nevetését a jelenet láttán, és sosem vágyott rá jobban, hogy rendelkezzen egy fényképezőgéppel, amivel megörökíthetné a pillanatot. Magában eldöntötte, hogy bevásárlás közben elugrik és beszerez egy masinát, majd továbbra is mosolyogva szélesre tárta az ajtót és belépett a fáklyákkal megvilágított laborba.

- Látom sikeresen túléltétek a napot – jegyezte meg karba font kézzel.

- Úgy tűnik, a legifjabb Lupin ivadék örökölt valamennyit apja eszéből – válaszolta a bájitalmester enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában.

- És még többet anyja állhatatosságából – tette hozzá, ahogy ölbe vette a felé nyújtózkodó csöppséget.

- Erre most inkább nem válaszolok – a félmosolyra húzódó keskeny ajkak jelezték, hogy a férfi ugyanolyan jól szórakozik, mint ő. – Úgyhogy beavatna őnagysága első mugli gimnáziumban töltött napja részleteibe, Mr Potter, vagy erőszakhoz kell folyamodnom?

- Úgysem találna semmit, Piton professzor – vigyorgott egykori tanárára szemtelenül.

- Nos, vacsora után meglátjuk. De most beszélj!

- Mit akarsz hallani? – érdeklődött az időt húzva.

- Ha lehet a nyomodban loholó rajongó lányok hadának ecsetelésétől kímélj meg – nehéz volt nem nevetni az utálkozó arckifejezésen, amit a férfi vágott a gondolatra.

- A mugli taszító bűbájnak köszönhetően semmi ilyesmiről nem tudok beszámolni – kezdte egy önelégült vigyor kíséretében. – Ellenben van valami, amiről tudnod kell – komorodott el, ahogy eszébe jutott a kémia órai eset.

- Miért van az az érzésem, hogy egyáltalán nem fog tetszeni, amit hallok? – tette fel a költői kérdést Perselus egy fájdalmas sóhaj kíséretében.

- Mert túl jól ismersz? – kérdezett vissza, de csak egy lesújtó pillantást kapott válaszul. – Oké, oké! Arról van szó, hogy kémia órán a tanárunk úgy döntött, hogy megfőzeti velünk a Béke Elixírjét…

- Nagyon ajánlom, Potter, hogy ez csak egy újabb tréfa legyen – vágott közbe Piton hidegen, veszélyesen villogó szemekkel.

- Sajnálom, de véresen komolyan beszélek. És nem ez az első eset, hogy hasonló feladatot ad a diákoknak…

- Potter, még egyszer megkérdezem, ez valami _vicc_? – sziszegte a férfi egyre ingerültebben.

- Mondom, hogy nem! Jameson – így hívják a tanárt – valahonnan megszerezte a Béke elixírjének receptjét, de rossz mérőszámokkal és elkészítési móddal! – csattant fel. – Szerinted, én hogy éreztem magam?

- És mi történt?

- Az előttem ülőknek felrobbant a főzete, mielőtt én és a padtársam hozzákezdhettünk volna a sajátunkhoz – sóhajtotta.

- Sérülés?

- Nem volt, bár többen nagyon megrémültek, maga a tanár is. Viszont ezt nem hagyhatjuk annyiban…

- Látom, még mindig nem nőttél ki a hősködési mániádból – vetette közbe a férfi szarkasztikusan, mire egyből elhallgatott. – De kivételesen valószínűleg igazad van, legyen ezt bármily fájdalmas is elismernem. Azonban! – emelte fel a kezét Perselus, mielőtt az elégedettség a fejébe szállhatott volna. – Azonban Te az égvilágon semmit nem fogsz csinálni. Még a héten bemegyek az iskoládba és elintézek mindent.

- Azért ha lehet, ne öld meg őt! – jegyezte meg.

- Még valami? – a bájitalmester taktikusan figyelmen kívül hagyta megjegyzését, mire legszívesebben nyelvet öltött volna lakótársára.

- Ja, van öt vámpír a diákok között, és ötből négy házas, vagy valami ilyesmi – próbálta a lehető legközömbösebb hangon előadni a hírt, egyelőre elhallgatva a tényt, hogy az ötödik az ő Társa, ám Perselust már maga a hír is eléggé letaglózta ahhoz, hogy ne tegyen fel felesleges kérdéseket.

- És ezt te csak ilyen hetykén mondod? – rivallt rá, Teddy pedig nyöszörögni kezdett a karjában.

- Úgy tűnik, már egy ideje itt élnek, és mivel nem sorozatgyilkosságoktól hangos a város, gyanítom, nem isznak embervért – vonta meg a vállát. – Sosem találkoztam még mugliszármazású vámpírokkal, és ha lehet, nem igazán szeretném azzal tölteni az időmet, hogy azt vizslatom, mikor akarnak lecsapni valamire. Ráadásul az egyik mellettem ült kémián és meglehetősen normálisnak tűnt…

- Tudod mit, Potter? Inkább vidd el a kölyköt vásárolni, és addig gondold át, amit az imént mondtál – sziszegte Piton nehezen kordában tartott dühvel.

Természetesen engedelmeskedett. És nem azért, mert szeretett a lehető legtávolabb lenni a Bájitalok Mesterétől, amikor rémes hangulatban volt. Persze, hogy nem! Csak üres volt a hűtő és azt a fényképezőgépet is meg akarta venni.

És ezt valaki biztos el is hitte…


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Egy új pletyka**

Nem tudta megállni, hogy ne menjen be a babaruházati boltba, ami alig egy utcányira volt a szupermarkettől. Mint minden normális férfi, ő is gyűlölt vásárolni, éppen ezért saját ruháit leginkább varratta, bagolypostán leadva rendelését, azonban a babaholmi bolt olyasminek számított számára, mint a harmadéves roxfortosok számára a Mézesfalás.

Órákig tudott válogatni a különböző ruhák és kiscipők között, nem egyszer magára vonva Teddy haragját, aki nem szégyellte a lehető legnyomatékosabban kimutatni nem tetszését, és csak egy-egy játék megvétele árán lehetett kiengesztelni a kis farkas herceget. Ő pedig nem bánta, még akkor sem, ha tudta, hogy elkényezteti a kicsit.

Még születése után nem sokkal elhatározta, hogy amint vége a háborúnak, mindenben Remus és Tonks segítségére lesz, és mindent megad Teddynek, hogy sose kelljen hiányt szenvednie semmiben. És hű maradt ígéretéhez. Persze, próbálta tudatosan nevelni a kisfiút, és bizonyos szabályokat felállítani, egyre többet és többet, ahogy Teddy idősebb lett, de csak remélni tudta, hogy egy nap keresztfia majd megköszöni gondoskodását.

Nem volt benne biztos, hogy alig 18 évesen megfelelő szülő volt a 4 hónapos csöppség számára, mégsem bízta volna senki másra Teddy nevelését. Neki ugyanúgy szüksége volt a kisördögre, ahogy neki rá, éppen ezért a végsőkig képes lett volna harcolni érte. Csupán azt sajnálta, hogy neki nem lehettek saját gyermekei, így nem ajándékozhatta meg testvérekkel keresztfiát.

Elnyomott egy sóhajt, ahogy kezébe vett egy pici csizmát, majd csendes mosollyal megmutatta az élénken figyelő természetes barna hajával parádézó démon finak, aki lelkesen tapsolt a ruhadarab láttán.

- Látom, a fiatalúr elégedett a választásommal – nevetett fel halkan, összeborzolva a pihe-puha babatincseket. – Legyen, megkapod, de karácsonyig egy hangot sem akarok hallani, világos?

- Nagyon szereti a fiát, nem igaz? – kérdezte az eladónő, mintegy mellékesen, ahogy a kasszához lépett.

- Természetesen! – válaszolta, szánt szándékkal nem tagadva le az állítást.

Ha egyvalamit megtanult a varázsvilágban, hát az az volt, hogy teljesen fölösleges volt kézzel-lábbal tiltakozni a pletykák ellen, az emberek sokkal előbb elhisznek egy jól csengő hazugságot, semmint az igazságot. És már egyébként sem érdekelte, ki mit beszél róla. Szerette Teddyt, akár a saját gyermekét, és neki ez éppen elég volt.

- És az édesapja mit szólt, hogy ilyen fiatalon követte a példáját? – érdeklődött a nő, undorítóan mézes-mázas hangon.

- Mindenben támogat – felelte kimérten, majd a szatyrot átvéve távozott az üzletből. – Szerinted is túllőttem a célon? – pillantott le a teáját szürcsölő Teddyre, miközben a gyerekülés csatjával bíbelődött. – Hát, ha szerinted nem is, Perselus tuti megöl, ha megneszeli a dolgot…

- Ó, milyen elbűvölő kisfiú! A tiéd? – összerezzent az éles hang hallatán, de kényszerítette magát, hogy csak lassan forduljon meg.

Egy lehetetlenül göndörödő sötétbarna hajú lánnyal találta szembe magát, és az első gondolata az volt, hogy egykori barátai valahogy mégis rátaláltak, de aztán tudatosult benne, hogy ez a lány alacsonyabb volt, mint Hermione, és erőteljesen affektált. Pluszban még ismerősnek is tűnt valamelyik órájáról.

Pár pillanatig csak nézett az idegen arcába, próbálván éreztetni vele, hogy semmi kedve társalogni, és egyébként sincs köze a magánéletéhez, de úgy tűnt az vagy teljesen sötét volt, vagy egyszerűen csak nem érdekelte, hogy ő nem kíváncsi rá.

- Hogy hívják és mennyi idős? Vásárolni voltatok? És hogy tetszik itt Forksban? Oda akartam ma menni hozzád ebédkor, csak aztán valami közbe jött… – fecsegte a lány, ő pedig egyre elszántabban számolt magában, csakhogy ne üvöltse le a fejét.

- Sajnálom, hogy megzavarlak az önmagaddal való beszélgetésben, de a _fiam_ hamarosan éhes lesz, és egyébként sem érek rá egész nap – vágta el a szóáradatot.

- Hogy te milyen vicces vagy! – kuncogott fel a lány, megérintve a karját.

Egy szó nélkül húzódott arrébb, majd becsukta a kocsi ajtaját és a saját oldalára ment, hogy beszálljon, de persze nem úszhatta meg ilyen könnyen, mert a csaj levakarhatatlannak látszott. Odaállt mellé, és mielőtt még becsukhatta volna az ajtót, még oda kiabálta a nevét.

- Egyébként Jessicának hívnak! Holnap látjuk egymást!

- Alig várom – morogta maga elé, miközben elfordította a kulcsot.

- Tehát, ha jól értem, öt vámpírral jársz egy iskolába, kettőjükkel még közös órád is van, sőt, az egyikük – a _fiú_ – a társad, de te, lévén a tipikus griffendéles, érzelgős idióta, aon kívül, hogy ne bámuljon úgy kerülted, mint a sárkány maláriában szenvedőket szokás – Perselus arca talán életében először tükrözte érzéseit: színtiszta hitetlenkedést.

- Igen – morogta, és egy kiskanálnyi pürésített sárgarépát kanalazott a tiltakozó Teddy szájába.

- Gratulálok, Potter! Megint csak bebizonyítottad, hogy bármerre mész is, a katasztrófa elkerülhetetlen! – egykori tanárának hangja csak úgy csöpögött az iróniától, de attól ő még nem tudott mit kezdeni a helyzettel.

- Ez van, ha nem tetszik, tudod, merre találod az ajtót – vágott vissza sértetten.

- Persze, és majd hagyom, hogy a következő Draco Malfoyt neveld Lupin kölykéből, miközben tönkreteszed magad! – húzta el a száját csúfosan a másik.

Elnyomott egy mosolyt. Valószínűleg ez állt a legközelebb a Piton-szótárban a „Törődöm a sorsoddal" kifejezéshez, és ő végtelenül hálás volt, még ha minden bizonnyal ezt sosem köti majd a bájitalmester orrára.

- Milyen megható, hogy ennyire szívén viseli szellemi és testi épségünket – sóhajtott fel színpadiasan, és elmorzsolt néhány képzelt könnycseppet.

- Addig jó, még ehhez hasonló álmokba tudod ringatni magad, kölyök! – vetette oda foghegyről a férfi, majd felállt, és tagjait kinyújtóztatva az emelet felé vette az irányt.

- Látod, micsoda nagyapád van neked? Még hogy a következő Draco Malfoy! Sosem hagynám, hogy olyan legyél, mint az a nagyképű hólyag – magyarázta felháborodottságot tettetve a hatalmas barna szemekkel néző Teddynek, aki vidáman nevetett. – Na, de most tessék megenni még két kanállal, vagy egész éjjel a kiságyadban maradsz!

Némi szelíd erőszakot alkalmazva sikerült letuszkolnia keresztfia torkán a répapüré majd kétharmadát, amiért nagyon büszke volt a kis lurkóra, így mindketten nagyokat kacagtak fürdetés közben, ahogy a megbűvölt szappanbuborékok különböző alakokat vettek fel minden alkalommal, amikor kidurrantak.

Az ikrek egyik utolsó közös találmánya volt, de ahogy Fred halálára gondolt, ismét összeszorult a szíve, és elgondolkozott rajta, hogy ír George-nak, de aztán elvetette az ötletet. Nem hitte, hogy a magára maradt Weasley fiú szívesen hallana felőle, végtére is testvére miatta halt meg. Egy elkeseredett szusszantás kíséretében kezdte szárazra törölni keresztfiát, aki, mintha csak megérezte volna hangulatváltozását, halkan duruzsolni kezdett érthetetlen babanyelvén, amivel persze elérte, hogy ismét elmosolyodjon.

- Talán később majd megpróbálom – suttogta a puha pipacspiros hajba.

Szerencsére Teddy hamar álomra szenderült, így ő is visszatérhetett a szobájába, hogy összekészítse másnapi cuccát, és vegyen egy forró zuhanyt. Fogalma sem volt, meddig engedte magára a forró vizet, csupán le akart mosni magáról minden fájdalmat, bűntudatot, keserűséget és a tengernyi halált.

Végtelenül ironikusnak találta, hogy pont egy olyan teremtménnyé változott, amelynek pusztán a lehelete halált és pusztulást okoz, annak ellenére, hogy 17. születésnapján kívül egyetlen egyszer sem vette fel állatalakját. Éppen elég tanulságot vont le a Dursleyéknél megolvadt bútorokból és kiégett ágyneműből. Tudta, hogy csak árt sajátmagának azáltal, hogy megtagadta lénye egy részét, azonban annak ellenére, hogy a háború alatt nem egyszer kellett ölnie, gyűlölte a gyilkolást, attól pedig egyenesen rosszul volt, hogy a puszta leheletével ezrek pusztulását okozza.

Talán egy jó órán keresztül állt a zuhany alatt, megpróbálva elűzni minden gondolatát és emlékét, elzárni őket elméje mélyére, hogy ne kelljen éjjel saját sikolyára ébrednie. Jobban belegondolva, valószínűleg ezért is nem próbálta leszoktatni keresztfiát arról, hogy a fél éjszakát az ő ágyában töltse. Az apró kis testet magához szorítva a lidércnyomások java része távol maradt, hiszen védelmező ösztöne sosem hagyta volna, hogy bármi történjen a csöppséggel, amíg vele van.

Lehunyt szemmel próbálta kifésülni hosszan is kezelhetetlen haját. Képtelen volt eldönteni, mit is érez valójában. Egyrészről rettenetesen fáradt volt, belefáradt az örökös megfelelésbe, az állandó harcokba, abba, hogy nem lehet önmaga. Másrészről rettenetesen fájt neki barátai árulása, még ha a szó szoros értelmében nem is lehetett árulásról beszélni. Nem gyűlölte sem Weasleyéket, sem Hermionét, csupán mérhetetlenül rosszul esett számára, hogy ők sem láttak túl a Kis Túlélő mázon.

Bár, ha jobban belegondolt, nem az volt a gond, hogy nem láttak át az álarcon, hiszen hét éven keresztül nagyon is hűséges barátok voltak, akik mindenben segítettek neki, nem egyszer veszélyeztetve saját életüket. Sokkal inkább az volt a probléma, hogy a Voldemort legyőzését követő szenzáció, fény és csillogás ugyanúgy hatalmába kerítette őket, ahogy sok másik embert is korábban.

Egy tétova könnycsepp gurult le az arcán, ahogy lelki szemei előtt felrémlett Ron dühtől eltorzult arca, amikor közölte velük, hogy nem áll szándékában feleségül venni Ginnyt, vagy akár tovább folytatni kapcsolatukat. Vörös barátja árulónak és hálátlannak bélyegezte, aki csak magával törődik, míg Hermione, valamivel visszafogottabban ugyan, de szintén tisztán éreztette vele csalódottságát és helytelenítését, amiért nem hajtja végre a tőle elvárt tetteket.

Ezek után számtalan levélben, rivallóban, látogatásban részesült a Weasley-klántól, ami egészen odáig fajult, hogy Arthur – feltehetően Ginny vagy Molly tanácsára – meg próbálta megfosztani minden vagyonától, remélve hogy jobb belátásra bírja. Neki pedig elege lett. Senki nem értette meg őt, hiszen mindenki csak az ünnepléssel, vélt vagy valós hírnevének dicsfényében sütkérezéssel és az ő becserkészésével, később pedig tönkretételével volt elfoglalva.

A temetések gyászolás helyett interjúkba és még nagyobb szenzációhajhászásba torkollottak, de persze az első alkalommal, hogy nem vett részt egy búcsúzáson érzéketlennek, arrogánsnak és önteltnek kiáltották ki, holott valószínűleg ő volt az egyetlen, aki könnyeket hullajtott valamennyi halottért. És még valószínűbb, hogy egyedül ő küzdött rémálmokkal minden egyes éjjel, amikor lehunyta a szemét. Ő és Perselus Piton, aki két ajtóval arrébb minden bizonnyal még elmerülten tanulmányozta valamelyik bájitalkönyvét…

És akit egy csendes ceremónia keretében temettek el a Roxforti birtokon, mint az iskola egykori igazgatóját és a háború hősét, noha rajta és Malfoyékon kívül senki nem tartott hősnek, de talán jobb is volt így.

Enyhén remegő kézzel tette el a hajkefét az éjjeliszekrénye fiókjába, majd egy lemondó sóhaj kíséretében megacélosította bensőjét és bemászott takarója alá. Kandallójában ropogott a tűz – direkt olyan házat akart, ahol minden hálószobában van egy kandalló, hogy legalább nyomokban emlékezzen egykori otthonára – vérszín és arany lángjai kísérteties árnyékba vonták szobájának falait, azonban ez már cseppet sem zavarta. Az elkövetkezendő pár óra annál inkább.

Természetesen kialvatlanul és rémes hangulatban ébredt, ezúttal nem Perselus dörömbölésére, hanem Teddy mocorgására, aki talán hajnali két óra felé döntött úgy, hogy eleget aludt aznap éjszakára egyedül, és most már szeretne átköltözni keresztapjához. Meglepte, hogy a kis gézengúz ilyen korán felébredt, de mosolyogva emelte fel a fiúcskát, aki aznap reggel az ő hollófekete fürtjeivel és smaragd szemeivel büszkélkedett.

- Ha ezt Perselus meglátja, valószínűleg színinfarktust kap – kuncogta kissé rekedten a fáradtságtól. – De nekem tetszik.

Halványan mosolyogva cserélte ki a kicsi pelenkáját, majd friss rugdalózóba öltöztette, és köntösét magára kanyarítva a konyha felé vette az irányt, ahol kedvenc bájitalmestere elmélyülten tanulmányozta az aznapi újságot.

- Látom, még mindig nem unták meg, hogy az eltűnésemről csámcsogjanak. Ezúttal mit találtak ki? – kérdezte, miközben neki látott elkészíteni a reggelijüket.

- Semmi különöset. A Vitrol nőszemély szerint éppen elvetemülten gonosz terveket gyártasz Bali szigetén, aminek segítségével lerombolhatod Azkabant és magad köré gyűjtheted az ott raboskodó halálfalókat – a fekete szemek szinte lyukat égettek a hátába, azonban egészen addig nem fordult hátra, míg meg nem hallotta a teában való fuldoklás semmivel sem összehasonlítható hangjait. – Ted Remus Lupin! Ebben a pillanatban eltűnteted magadról ezt a nevetséges szénakazalt és azokat a lehetetlen szemeket, világos? – csattant fel Piton.

Csak Teddy halk hüppögése tartotta vissza attól, hogy elnevesse magát a férfi rémült-haragos arckifejezése láttán. A kisfiú zöld szemeiből potyogtak a könnyek, ahogy második számú nevelőjére nézett, érzékelve, hogy rossz fát tett a tűzre, de nem értve, hogy mi lehetett az.

- Engem nem hatsz meg a könnyeiddel, fiatalember – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz egykori professzora jóval lágyabb hangon, mire megcsóválta a fejét.

- Nagyon ügyes vagy Teddy, nincs semmi baj – hajolt le keresztfiához, aki egyből nyújtózkodni kezdett. – Nem, Teddy, mindjárt készen van a reggeli, úgyhogy szépen itt maradsz.

- De igenis van gond, Potter! – jegyezte meg a Bájitalok Mestere ingerülten. – A kölyöknek meg kell tanulnia, hogy önmagának kell maradnia…

- Valóban, azonban még csak 4 hónapos, és valószínűleg most először vette észre, hogy egyedül ő különbözik tőlünk – vágott közbe. – Annak ellenére, hogy nagyon okos fiúcska, még fogalma sincs róla, hogy egyáltalán nem természetes, hogy két férfi neveli őt, így feltehetően csak hasonlítani akart ránk.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy csecsemő pszichológus vagy, Potter – gúnyolódott Perselus, bár a szarkazmus erőteljesen hiányzott a hangjából.

- Nem vagyok, azonban, ha befejeztem az iskolát, szeretnék gyerekekkel foglalkozni – válaszolta teljesen higgadtan, majd elkezdett megteríteni.

- Remélem, tisztában vagy vele, hogy ha gyógyító akarsz lenni, akkor majdhogynem Mester fokozatot kell tenned bájitaltanból – húzta el a száját a férfi.

- Rosszul hallok, vagy tényleg a segítségedet ajánlod? – pislogott meglepetten, de nem kapott választ. – Köszönöm – suttogta.

- Inkább menj öltözni, mert ha tovább piszmogsz, esélytelen, hogy beérsz az iskolába! – sziszegte a másik, mire némán engedelmeskedett.

A reggeli meglepetések sorozata teljesen elfeledtette vele az előző napi eseményeket, és az új pletykát, ami már az egész várost bejárta.


	5. First Interlude

**1. Közjáték: Valami más**

Amikor Edward Cullen először meghallotta, hogy Bella érkezése után alig egy évvel újabb diák iratkozott át a Forks Városi Középiskolába, félig-meddig számított rá, hogy nem fog minden simán menni. Valójában, a dolgok már nyár óta nem mentek simán – már ha simának lehet nevezni a folyamatos veszélyt, amibe Bellát sodorta –, de megpróbált nem foglalkozni vele, hogy választott Társának vére már nem vonzza többé, ahogy afölött is megpróbált átsiklani, hogy Bella egyre több időt tölt La Pushban a farkasok között.

Természetesen tudott róla, hogy egy új család költözött a városba, hiszen Carlisle betegei szívesen osztották meg a legújabb híreket a doktorral, ahogyan a különböző pletykákat is hallotta, amik közül nem egy túlszárnyalta még a róluk szóló híreszteléseket is. Sőt, egyszer-kétszer még látni is vélte az új fiút, amint egy babakocsit tol maga előtt, bár az a néhány villanás a kocsi ablakán keresztül nem mondott számára túl sokat.

Aztán elérkezett az iskola első napja, és ahogy egy évvel korábban, úgy most is az új tanulótól voltak hangosak a folyosók, neki pedig egy idő után ki kellett zárnia a nyáladzó lányok vadabbnál vadabb képzelgéseit. Bella segítőkészen szorította meg a karját, amikor észrevette, miféle problémákkal küzd, de valami hiányzott. Ráadásul a lány aznap délután megint a rezervátumba készült, ami csak tovább szította feszültségét.

Az ebédlőben nézhette meg magának először igazán Harry Pottert, a fiút, akiről mindenki beszélt, és el kellett ismernie, hogy elbűvölőnek találta, legyen ez a kifejezés bármily degradáló egy hímnemű egyed számára. Az viszont meglepte, hogy annak ellenére, hogy szinte kivétel nélkül az összes diák róla beszélt, senki nem próbált meg leülni az asztalához, ami meglehetősen közel volt az övékhez.

A fiú hosszú göndörhaja egy fehér szalaggal volt összekötve a tarkójánál, ám a rövidebb, megzabolázhatatlan tincsek így is a homlokába hullottak, még vadabb külsőt kölcsönözve neki. Jól láthatóan elmerült az előtte heverő könyvben, ebédje pedig érintetlenül feküdt a tálcán. Bőre hamvas aranyszínben tündökölt, teljesen különbözve az forksiaktól, és ha nem tudta volna, hogy Angliából jött, arra gondolt volna, hogy valami tengerparti városban lakott korábban.

Aztán a fiú – `_Harry!´_ – emlékeztette magát – felemelte a fejét, és egyenesen rájuk nézett a legzöldebb szemekkel, amiket valaha látott. Az ő halandókori íriszei labdába sem rúghattak azokkal a macskaszemekkel szemben, amik leginkább a legtisztább smaragdra emlékeztették őt, azonban Bellával ellentétben az égvilágon semmit sem árultak el gazdájukról. Ezután csak remélni tudta, hogy képes lesz hallani Harry gondolatait, de egyetlen kósza gondolat sem érkezett a fiú felől, aki halvány mosolyra húzta száját, és kissé oldalra döntötte fejét egy kíváncsi kiscica látszatát keltve.

De nem hagyhatta annyiban. Nem lehetett, hogy ne olvashasson a gondolataiban, hiszen mekkora esélye volt, hogy két olyan embert sodorjon útjába a sors, akik védettséget élveznek képessége ellen. Természetesen minimális, így ismét az új halandó gondolataira kezdett koncentrálni, és megkönnyebbült, amikor végre elérte célját… Egy egész pillanat erejéig, ugyanis Harry Potter elméje csak egy ajtó nélküli szoba képét vetítette ki elé, és bárhogy próbált tovább keresni, sehová sem jutott. Rémülten szakította ki magát a fekete hajú talány gondolatai közül, csakhogy elkapja, amint Alice lelkes beszámolóba kezd.

- Igazán aranyos fiú, bár egy kissé szégyenlős. De rendkívül jók a reflexei, és gondolkodás nélkül rántott magával a pad alá, amikor kémián felrobbant az előttünk ülők kísérleti kotyvaléka – kuncogott fogadott testvére. – Bár a jövőjét nem látom tisztán, de az biztos, hogy a közeljövőben nem megy sehová…

Nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy Alice elharapja a mondatot, és egy pillanatra keserűséggel kevert düh suhan át az arcán, de nem tette szóvá, ha fontos lett volna, valószínűleg megosztotta volna velük is, mit látott.

- Szerintem megérné vele összebarátkozni – ragyogott fel az arca ismét. – Edward, együtt lesz biológiátok, miért nem ülsz mellé? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy jól kijöttök majd!

Nem volt nehéz észrevenni, hogy mindenki megütközve mered a tündérszerű lányra, és a mellette ülő Bella valamivel feszültebbé válik, de ha Alice azt mondta, hogy üljön mellé, akkor nem akart ellenkezni, végtére is, testvére még egyszer sem vezette félre, vagy adott neki rossz tanácsot.

Egészen addig a pillanatig. Éppen csak elfoglalta új helyét, amikor megcsapta egy korábban sosem érzett illat, ami egész egyszerűen végigperzselte egész bensőjét, kezdve a torkától, bejutva vérébe, majd átszivárogva minden sejtjébe. Kezdte azt hinni, hogy a méreg szétmarja húsát és szerveit egyaránt, ha nem merülhet el, ennek a varázslatos lénynek a vérében, ugyanakkor bármit megadott volna, hogy örökké érezhesse ezt a bódító, észvesztő illatot.

A lehető legmesszebb húzódott a démontól, és meglepő módon a másik is hasonló módon tett, mindketten ugrásra készen vártak valamire, ő nem lélegzett, míg Harry csak nagyon felületesen, ami tovább növelte meglepetését. Nem értette, hogy padtársának mi baja lehet, tekintve, hogy ember lévén nem okozhatott neki semmiféle gondot, már ami a szagokat illette.

Nem tudta mit kéne tennie, érzékei megbolondultak, és minden csepp akaraterejére szüksége volt, hogy ne vesse magát a karcsú testre, majd szabadítsa meg minden csepp vérétől. Végül tanáruk neki kezdett az órának, így magára erőltetett még egy mosolyt, és Mr Banner monoton hangjára kezdett koncentrálni. Sőt, onnantól kezdve, hogy a mindent betöltő aroma tovatűnt mellőle, már a nyelőcsövét égető méreggel sem voltak gondjai.

Feje olyan erővel fordult oldalra, hogy egy halandónak valószínűleg nem egy csigolyája roppant volna bele, azonban ő már régen nem tartozott az egyszerű halandók közé. Mégsem tudta megállni, hogy szemei elkerekedjenek, ahogy mély levegőt vett, az őrjítő illat után kutatva. Ám annak nyoma sem maradt. Minden, ami felé áradt friss eső és egzotikus gyümölcsök illata volt, valamint sima emberi véré, ami az égvilágon semmit nem mozdított meg benne.

Összevont szemöldökkel próbált ismét belelátni a mellette ülő enigma fejébe, csakhogy a döbbenet újból kikerekítse szemeit. A különös, lehangoló szoba helyét egy élettel teli, gyönyörű esőerdő vette át, egy tóval és vízeséssel a közepén, aminek partján egy farkaskölyök és egy hatalmas leopárd szunyókált békésen, míg egy furcsán fenyegető kinézetű holló figyelte minden rezdülésüket.

Minden annyira valódinak tűnt, hogy még a madarak énekét is hallani vélte, és lágy trópusi szél simogatta arcát örökre beléégetve az elvadult mégis lebilincselően szép tájat. Aztán már csak arra eszmélt, hogy ismét két smaragd tóba bámul, és most először azt is felfedezni vélte, hogy az íriszek közepén ülő fekete pupillák némileg megnyúltak a függőleges irányba. Akár egy igazi macskának.

- Öhm, valami gond van? – érkezett a tétova kérdés, mire ő megrázta a fejé és előkaparva az óra első felében jól leplezetett jó modorát, végre bemutatkozott.

Harry hasonlóképpen tett, aztán még váltottak néhány szót, de olybá tűnt, hogy a hollóhajú démonnak nem áll szándékában közelebbi ismeretséget kötni vele. Mosolygott, válaszolt, de távolságtartó maradt, mintha nem akarná, hogy ő belélásson, nem akarna a közelében lenni. Ettől pedig valamiért összeszorult a mellkasa.

- Megtennéd, hogy nem bámulsz? – ez volt az utolsó mondat, ami padtársa száját elhagyta, pár perccel azelőtt, hogy kicsengettek volna.

Éppen elhatározta, hogy óra után beszél a fiúval, amikor megszólalt a csengő, és Harry Potter azonnal hetedhét határon túl járt. Ő pedig elátkozta magát, Alice-t és azt a zavaros fájdalmat, ami nem volt képes továbbállni halott szíve tájékáról.


	6. Chapter 5

**5. Egy új fájdalom**

Csöngetés előtt 10 perccel szállt ki autójából, csakhogy kíváncsi pillantások tucatjának kereszttüzében találja magát. Az első gondolata az volt, hogy valószínűleg még mindig az újdonság varázsa miatt bámulják meg annyian, aztán megpillantotta Jessicát, amint a történelem terem előtt sugdolózik négy másik lánnyal, és a kellemetlen emlékek azonnal megrohanták.

Legszívesebben a kezébe temette volna az arcát, ahogy visszagondolt, mekkora marhaságot is művelt, saját magát keverve kínos és felettébb nem kívánatos helyzetbe. De már nem volt mit tenni, hiszen 3000 ember emlékezetét még sem törölhette, magyarázkodásról pedig szó sem lehetett. Ő nevelte Teddyt, és egyáltalán nem szégyellte ezt.

Így egész egyszerűen figyelmen kívül hagyta a suttogást és a fürkésző pillantásokat, végtére is nyolc éve volt megszokni, hogy valami miatt mindig a figyelem középpontjába került. Abba persze inkább nem gondolt bele, hogy Perselus mit fog szólni, ha megtudja, mit művelt már megint.`_A feltűnési viszketegségben szenvedő idióta valószínűleg a finomabb jelzők közé fog tartozni´_ – gondolta magában egy keserű szájhúzás kíséretében.

Az óra meglehetősen unalmasan telt, és meg kellett állapítania, hogy Ms Clark semmivel sem magyaráz érdekesebben, mint Binns, ami természetesen azzal a ragyogó mellékhatással párosult, hogy nagyon kicsin múlt, hogy nem aludt el az első világháború részleteinek _érdekfeszítő_ ecsetelését hallgatva.

- Mintha csak a koboldlázadások újabb változatát hallottam volna – motyogta alig hallhatón a terem ajtaján kilépve.

Szerencsére senki nem figyelt fel mormogására, tekintve, hogy a folyosót elárasztó diákok zsivaja teljesen elnyomta hangját. Próbálta nem egy megveszett marhacsordának bélyegezni iskolatársait, azonban a fülsüketítő zsibongás, a tolongás és a lökdösődés a szűk folyosón nem igazán segített bebizonyítani az ellenkezőjét.

De valószínűleg csak ő nem volt hozzászokva ekkora tömeghez ilyen kis helyen, végül is a Roxfort százszor akkora volt, mint a Forksi Középiskola, és a tanulók száma épphogy csak megközelítette az ittenit. Ajka halvány mosolyra húzódott, ahogy visszaemlékezett régi iskolájára, az első helyre, ahol igazán otthon érezte magát, ám a mosoly azonnal el is tűnt, ahogy a fájdalmas emlékek is megérkeztek a kellemes melegség érzettel, ami a mellkasában próbált szétáradni a monumentális kastély gondolatára.

- Szia, Harry! – csapódott mellé Jessica, mire alig tudta visszafogni magát, nehogy hangosan felnyögjön. – Milyen órád lesz?

- Matek – morogta meg sem próbálva leplezni nem tetszését, amiért a lány újfent zaklatni kezdte.

- De jó! Nekem is! És hogy van a kisfiad? És miért te neveled? Hol van az anyja? – az utolsó kérdésből az édesnek szánt mosoly ellenére is csakúgy sütött a rosszindulat.

- Nem hiszem, hogy bármi közöd lenne a magánéletemhez – sziszegte hidegen.

- Én csak jobban meg szeretnélek ismerni! – az undorító kis csitri újból megérintette a karját, mire karmai egy pillanat erejéig előcsúsztak rejtekhelyükről. – Csak nem hagyott egyedül egy újszülöttel? – meresztett nagy szánakozó szemeket a lány, ő pedig majdnem megütötte.

- De képzeld el, egyedül hagyott – szavaiba morgás vegyült a haragtól, de az az ostoba tyúk még mindig nem vette észre magát.

- El nem tudom képzelni, hogy élhetnek ilyen emberek a világon! Én sosem hagynék magára egy olyan édes fiút, mint te! A csöppségről nem is beszélve – érkezett a felháborodott hozzászólás, azonban a barna szemekben elégedettség villogott.

- Természetesen, mert te annyira kedves és jólelkű vagy – dorombolta vérfagyasztó hangon, de az csak felkuncogott és elpirult, nála pedig elszakadt a cérna. – Ne nevettess! Nem vagy más, mint egy ostoba ribanc, aki minden útjába akadó hímneműre ráakaszkodik! Igen, a gyermekem anyja elhagyott, nagyjából hat láb mélyre a föld alá! – suttogta közvetlenül a megmerevedett mugli fülébe, mire annak arcából minden szín kifutott.

Egy fagyos mosollyal a szája szögletében hagyta ott a némán tátogó idiótát, miután egy ügyes kis bűbáj segítségével bebiztosította, hogy senkinek se beszélhessen a pár pillanattal korábban hallottakról. Nem törődött a kíváncsiságtól majd meg haló diákokkal, akik kigúvadó szemekkel bámultak rá, és gyanította, hogy amint belépett az osztályterembe azonnal megrohamozták Jessicát.

Legnagyobb sajnálatára a tanár már az asztala mögött tett-vett, így kénytelen volt bemutatkozni. Azonban elég volt egy pillantást vetnie Mr Varner arcára, hogy tudja, egyáltalán nem fogja szeretni a tárgyat. A férfi lekezelő, kétkedő tekintete azonnal eloszlatta minden kétségét afelől, hogy akár egyetlen ember is maradt a városban, aki még nem hallotta, hogy tizennyolc évesen egyedül neveli feltehetőleg egy kalandja révén rámaradt gyerekét.

És nem is tévedett. A tanár kiállította az osztály elé, hogy bemutatkozzon – nem mintha lett volna olyan ember a városban, aki nem tudta volna, hogy ki ő – majd rögtön az asztala előtti padba ültette, és belekezdett unalmas magyarázatába az exponenciális egyenletekről, ő pedig természetesen egyetlen árva szót sem értett, ami egyáltalán nem javított morózus hangulatán.

Biológia órára menet fontolóra vette, hogy átiratkozik a Salem Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Intézetbe, vagy akár a Washington Capital Mágusakadémiába, végtére is semmi szüksége nem volt rá, hogy muglik között bohóckodjon, ráadásul úgyhogy, csak a minimális ismerettel rendelkezett a tárgyaikról. Perselus jól mondta, ha gyógyító akart lenni, mondhatni Mester fokozatot kellett szereznie bájitaltanból, meg kismillió másik tárgyból… Neki pedig még a RAVASZ-ai sem voltak meg.

Egy ingerült szusszantás kíséretében lépett a természettudományi laborok székhelyéül szolgáló szárnyba, de a látvány, ami fogadta egész egyszerűen a földhöz szögezte lábait, míg mellkasába szinte elviselhetetlen fájdalom nyilallt. Tőle alig két méterre Edward Cullen támaszkodott a falnak, és egy _halandó_ lánynak az arcát simogatta szeretetteljesen, miközben halkan beszélgettek, mit sem törődve jelenlétével.

Nevetségesen becsapottnak és megalázottnak érezte magát, miközben ösztönei arra ösztökélték, hogy szaggassa darabokra azt a kis senkit, aki ilyen bensőséges viszonyt ápol az _Ő_ Társával. Láthatatlanná tett farka arca helyett is jelezte feszültségét: minden második másodpercben rándult egyet, miközben minden egyes szőrszál az égnek meredt rajta. Karmai egy órán belül másodszorra csúsztak elő helyükről, azonban mérhetetlen önkontrollról tanúbizonyságot adva elzárta érzéseit, és tekintetét a földre szegezve besétált a terembe.

Tudta, hogy nem fog meghalni, csak azért, mert a Társa elutasította. Keserű fintorral emlékezett vissza a temérdek vaskos kötetre, amin átrágta magát a Siriustól örökölt Grimmauld téri ház könyvtárában, hogy megtalálja a választ, miféle lény is lett belőle. Valójában már meg sem lepődött, amikor kiderült, hogy szinte példa nélküli örökség részese lett, hiszen a nunduk leginkább felfalták az embereket és nem háltak velük. Abba pedig inkább bele sem gondolt, hogy melyik őse lehetett képes lefeküdni egy ilyen vérengző bestiával.

Azonban a könyvek meglehetősen hasznosak voltak, annak ellenére, hogy méretükhöz viszonyítva a bennük található érdemleges információ eléggé kevésnek bizonyult. De arra éppen elég volt, hogy leszűrje a lényeget, elraktározva fejében a leglényegesebb dolgokat.

A nundunak, a legtöbb mágikus lénnyel ellentétben, nem kellett párosodnia Társával ahhoz, hogy életben maradjon, tekintve, hogy ezek a hatalmas párducszerű lények leginkább magányosan jártak, nem kímélve semmit és senkit, ami, vagy aki az útjukba került. Ennek ellenére, ha egy nundu elutasításban részesült, netalán Társa előbb halt meg, mint ő maga, képes volt tovább élni… aminek természetesen ára volt.

Mint egy meglehetősen rossz állapotban lévő feljegyzésből megtudta, ha egy fajtársa valami miatt nem élhetett a neki rendelt társsal, bár nem halt meg, ahogy a vélák, vagy tündérek, ugyanúgy végig kellett kínlódnia a leépülés folyamatát, amíg lelke és szervezete hozzá nem szokott másik felének elvesztéséhez.

Azonban ez a folyamat nem csak rendkívül fájdalmas, de veszélyes is volt. Tisztában volt vele, hogy az elkövetkezendő heteket elkönyvelheti élete legpocsékabb időszakának, ahogyan azt is tudta, hogy mivel ő és a vámpír bele sem kezdett a Párzási Rituáléba, a saját lelkének fele fog kiszakadni a testéből, ami nem csak megkétszerezi majd szenvedését, de valószínűleg olyan károkat okoz benne, amik akár visszafordíthatatlan és katasztrofális következményekkel is járhatnak.

Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, honnan tűnt olyan ismerősnek az a nyomorult kis senki, a válasz pedig azonnal ékezett is az előző napi ebéd képében, ahol a i_lány/i_ a legnagyobb természetességgel ült a vámpírok között. Vajon miért nem jött rá előbb, mi folyik köztük? Mennyi fájdalmat megspórolhatott magának, bár kis híján felnevetett erre a szánalmas gondolatra. Végül is Edward Cullen nem tudta, hogy ő hozzá, _Harryhez_ tartozik, és noha fogalma sem volt mit láthatott abban a jelentéktelen csitriben, nem tehetett semmit, azért hogy szétválassza őket. Hogy miért? Azért mert nem akarta, hogy Társa ugyanazt élje át, mint ő, amikor Ginny próbálta ráerőltetni magát. Ha a fiú mást választott, ő nem tehetett mást, minthogy félreáll, és az _**Valedictio Acerba**___végeztével a lehető legmesszebb elkerül minden ember lakta területet.

Önkéntelenül húzta fel pajzsait, amikor tudatalattija felismerte az óra kezdetét jelző csengőt, egész egyszerűen nem volt ereje ostobaságokkal foglalkozni, hiába tartották a muglik életbevágóan fontosnak ezen dolgok ismeretét. Nem is hallotta, hogy a tanár belekezd mondókájába, ahogy leblokkolt érzékei arra sem figyelmeztették, hogy a vámpír leült mellé.

Képtelen volt rávenni magát, hogy a nevén nevezze, így maradt a vámpírnál, végtére is nem volt más, mint egy vérszívó. Elméje elzárta minden érzelmét – amiért rettenetesen hálás volt abban a pillanatban, hiszen nem tudta, hogyan kezelte volna a helyzetet –, és újból módosítani kezdte a gondolatait és emlékeit őrző védelmi rendszert. A lélegzetelállító őserdő helyét kietlen pusztaság vette át, csontvázakkal, külön az alkalmatlankodók számára előkészített futóhomokkal és tikkasztó hőséggel.

_i`Perselus tombolni fog´/i_ – jutott eszébe, és képtelen volt megállni, hogy ajkai ne ránduljanak szomorú félmosolyba.

Azonnal megérezte, hogy valaki megpróbál bepillantást nyerni gondolatai közé, de nem akart foglalkozni a behatolóval, így hagyta, hagy tegyen amit, akar, hiszen csontokon és csapdákon kívül úgysem találhatott semmit. Természetesen a vámpír erős volt, és gyanította, hogy az idő múlásával valószínűleg majd képes lesz az emberek akaratát is irányítása alá vonni, de egyelőre még túl fiatal volt az ilyesmihez.

Furcsa volt a jelenlétével együtt a korát is érzékelni, azt a valamivel több, mint egy évszázadot, ami plusz súlyként nehezedett elméjére, de ami nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy áttörje korlátait. A vámpír tehetetlen volt ellene, és kevés híja volt, hogy nem esett áldozatul egyik kelepcéjének. Nyílt fájdalommal nézte végig, amint a vérszívó örökké valóságnak tűnő percekig kutat és nézelődik a kietlen tájon, azonban ahogy éppen keresztülsétált volna egy futóhomokkal felhintett szekción, erőt vett magán, és nem túl kedvesen kitaszította őt a fejéből.

Mardekáros énje nem kis kárörömmel figyelte a márvány fehér arcon tükröződő elképedést, szája megvető mosolyra húzódott, majd egy pillanattal később a padján keresztülfutó karcolásokra irányította figyelmét. Draco Malfoy határozottan büszke lett volna rá. Talán neki is írhatna majd, amikor George-nak. Végtére is, a szőke görény az ő oldalukon küzdött a végső csatában, és sok-sok évvel ezelőtt a barátságát ajánlotta. Ráadásul Perselus keresztfia volt…

Úgy döntött, hogy nem megy be sem irodalom, sem tesi órára, így, amint kicsöngettek, az ebédlő helyett a kocsija felé vette az irányt. Biztos volt benne, hogy a bájitalmester nem lesz elragadtatva attól, hogy már a második napon lóg, de egyáltalán nem érdekelte. Talán elég lesz megemlítenie neki, hogy úgy döntött átiratkozik a Washington Akadémiára, hogy elhallgattassa.

Az égből pedig focilabda méretű görögdinnyék hullottak eső helyett…

Az, hogy meglepődött, amikor megpillantotta Alice Cullent a kocsija ajtajának dőlve, nem igazán fedte a valóságot. Egész egyszerűen ledermedve tátogott a manószerű vámpírlányra, aki halvány mosollyal az arcán nézett vissza rá. Azonban nem volt nehéz észrevenni, hogy mosolya nemcsak hogy szomorú, de erőltetett is.

- Hát te…? – nyögte ki nagy nehezen.

- Valahogy sejtettem, hogy a Stanley lánnyal történt kis incidensnek köszönhetően nem leszel éhes – Alice mosolya kiszélesedett egy kissé, ő pedig összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Tehát _sejtetted_ – ismételte meg egészen más hanghordozással a szót, mire egy apró kuncogást kapott válaszul.

- Hát, igen, mondhatjuk – bólogatott a lány.

- És mit szeretnél tőlem, ha már így mondhatni megsejtetted, hogy ebéd helyett idejövök? – érdeklődött hangyányit szarkasztikusan.

- Már tegnap kémián eldöntöttem, hogy szívesen lennék a barátod, és nem tettem le a tervemről – érkezett a magabiztos felelet.

- Miért? – szűkítette össze a szemeit értetlenül.

- Mert szimpatikusnak tűnsz! Teháát, mit szólnál, ha mi most szépen meglógnánk? – az okkersárga szemek könyörgően meredtek rá. – Tudod, annyira nincs kedvem Mrs Chalmers affektáló hangon előadott ódáit hallgatni, és hidd el neked sem. Szóval? Megyünk?

- De mégis hová? És mit fognak szólni a szüleid, ha megtudják, hogy lógtál? – utálta, hogy úgy viselkedik, mint egy idióta.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy megértik majd. A hová pedig nem is kétséges: vásárolni! – csivitelte Alice, mire kétségbeesetten felnyögött.

- Esélytelen, hogy én még egyszer beteszem valamelyik boltba a lábam ezen a helyen – tiltakozott elsötétülő arccal.

- Ezért megyünk Port Angelesbe! Az nincs olyan messze, de nagyjából minden olyan üzlettel rendelkezik, ahová be szeretnék nézni – biztosította a lány, ő pedig nem tehetett semmit.

- Rendben van, de előre szólok, gyűlölök vásárolni – próbálkozott még egyszer utoljára, természetesen teljesen haszontalanul.

- Hidd el, most élvezni fogod!

Egy hatalmas sóhaj kíséretében nyitotta ki az autót, és magában felkészült a legrosszabbra…


	7. Chapter 6

**6. Egy új döntés**

Az együtt töltött négy óra alatt két dolgot állapított meg Alice Cullenről. Az egyik az volt, hogy lételeme volt a beszéd, a másik pedig, hogy szenvedélyesen szeretett vásárolni. A lány csuklójánál fogva rángatta boltról boltra, ahol majdnem mindent felpróbált vagy kipróbált, esetleg vele próbáltatott fel dolgokat, válogatott, mérlegelt, csakhogy végül mindent elvigyen. Nem egy eladónő megjegyezte, hogy nagyon aranyosak együtt, amitől ő fülig pirult, míg újdonsült barátja csak nevetett.

Az igazat megvallva, valóban élvezte a rövidke kikapcsolódást, ami majdhogynem elfeledtette vele fájdalmát, és amikor utolsó állomásuk alkalmával egy méretes játékboltba tértek be, már tudta, bárhogy is próbálná, nem tudná nem kedvelni a vámpírlányt.

Alice vidámsága rá is átragadt egy kissé, így nem egyszer azon kapta magát, amint kedvesen mosolyog tündérszerű teremtés bohóckodását figyelve. Nem érdekelte, hogy a halálszag kaparta a torkát, ahogy azzal a zavaró érzéssel sem foglalkozott, ami a lány közelében fogta el, egyszerűen csak megpróbálta jól érezni magát, mit sem törődve környezetével és a jövővel.

- Ha én lennék a fiad, tuti kikönyörögnék magamnak egy ilyet – emelt le az egyik polcról egy élethű távirányítós sportautó modellt Alice.

- Azt hiszem, Teddy még túl fiatal az ilyesmihez – mosolyodott el, miközben elképzelte, hogy keresztfia vidám kacagás közepette irányítja a járgányt. – Egyelőre még csak a mászással próbálkozik, hozzáteszem sikertelenül. De talán addig jó, amíg egyhelyben tudhatom…

- Úgy látom, nagyon szereted – a vámpír megértően ugyanakkor vágyakozóan mosolygott rá, ő pedig nem tudta megállni, hogy ne ossza meg vele az igazságot.

- Az életemnél is jobban. Már csak ő maradt nekem – a pajzsok ellenére is összeszorult a szíve, ahogy egykori életére gondolt. – Ő és az apám – tette hozzá végül.

Hálás volt, amiért a másik nem kérdezősködött Teddy anyja vagy a múltja felől, csupán hagyta, hogy összeszedje magát. Nem akarta elrontani ezt az élvezetes délutánt, így mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, és intett új barátnőjének, hogy kövesse.

Nem sokkal később újabb két szatyorral gazdagították a csomagtartót, és úgy döntöttek, ideje hazamenniük. Persze Alice nem állhatta meg, hogy ne csacsogjon egész úton, azonban ügyelt rá, hogy csak semleges témákat hozzon fel, ami teljesen új volt számára. Ron és Hermione mindig addig nyaggatták, míg vagy el nem mondta nekik, mi bántja, vagy ki nem kelt magából, és faképnél nem hagyta őket.

A lány ügyesen navigálta otthona felé, és egy kis csodálat azonnal elöntötte, amint meglátta – a saját házukhoz hasonlóan – az erdő közepén álló villát. Persze a Roxfort és a Malfoy kúria után már nem igazán mutathattak neki gyönyörűbb és elképesztőbb helyet, azonban ez nem gátolta meg abban, hogy elbűvölőnek találja a 3 szintes igazán impozáns hatást keltő házat.

Segített kipakolni Alice cuccait a kocsiból, és mire lecsukta a csomagtartó tetejét, már egy harmadik alak is csatlakozott hozzájuk, méghozzá az előző nap látott szőke fiú személyében, aki zavart érdeklődéssel figyelte őt, miközben szó nélkül fogta meg a kezébe nyomott csomagokat.

- Harry, ő itt Jasper Hale, a f… fiúm, Jasper, ő pedig Harry Potter, akiről tegnap meséltem – rendezte el a formalitásokat Alice.

- Örülök – jegyezte meg egy biccentés kíséretében.

- Én is – jött a tömör válasz, mielőtt a fiú eltűnt volna a házban.

- Ne törődj vele, kicsit magának való – paskolta meg a vállát a lány, mire újfent bólintott. – Ha van egy kis időt, szívesen látunk, biztos vagyok benne, hogy Emmett és Rosalie is boldogan megismerne.

- Igazán kedves tőled, de sajnos mennem kell, a kisördög már biztosan hiányol, apám pedig valószínűleg elképzelni sem tudja, hol lehetek ilyen sokáig – utasította el az ajánlatot olyan finoman, ahogy csak tudta, de Alice csak megértően bólintott.

A kívánatosnál rövidebb idő alatt ért haza, de még így sem elég korán ahhoz, hogy ne keltse fel Perselus figyelmét, aki éppen egy almát és banánt pürésített a pálcája segítségével, míg Teddy a cumiját próbálta minél messzebb dobni, ám az mindig visszarepült hozzá, mielőtt földet érhetett volna.

- No lám, az eltévedt bárány, hazatalált! – jegyezte meg egy gúnyos mosoly kíséretében, ami azonnal le is olvadt az arcáról, amikor ránézett. – Esetleg szeretne valamit megosztani velem, Mr Potter?

- Ha tovább trancsírozza azokat a gyümölcsöket, semmi nem marad belőlük Teddynek, professzor – válaszolta erőteljesen kerülve a szemkontaktust.

- Ülj le, Potter! – utasította a bájitalmester, ő pedig tudta, hogy nincs menekvés.

Enyhe kétségbeeséssel figyelte, ahogy a kecses kezek gyakorlott precizitással osztják szét két egyenlő részre az almás banánpürét, és minden agysejtjét megpróbálta mozgósítani, hogy valami hihető történetet gyártson arra, miért is akar iskolát váltani.

- Engedd le a falakat, Potter! Most! – összerezzent az éles hang hallatán, de engedelmeskedett, végül is teljesen mindegy volt, hogy egykori tanára most vagy öt perccel később jön rá az igazságra.

Nem látta magát, de a férfi félig aggodalmas, félig dühös arckifejezése arra engedett következtetni, hogy ugyanolyan remekül festett, mint amennyire a pajzsai nélkül érezte magát. A fájdalom kezdett egyre intenzívebbé válni, és tudta, hogy ez még csak a kezdet.

- Mi fog most történni? – kérdezte Piton, parancsoló hangjába leheletnyi félelem és aggodalom vegyült.

- Ne aggódj, nem maradsz egyedül a keresztfiammal – próbálta elviccelni a dolgot, de a Bájitalok Mestere nem igazán volt vevő poénjaira. – Elveszítem a lelkem felét, ami azt jelenti, hogy mivel alapból csak a fele van meg, így marad egynegyednyi lelkem. Gondolom, nem kell tovább magyaráznom – sóhajtott fel fáradtan.

- Mennyi ideig tart, amíg… – úgy tűnt Perselusnak nehezére esik kimondani a szavakat.

- Amíg el nem veszítem az érzéseimet? – kérdezte teljesen feleslegesen.

Azonban tudta, hogy valakinek ki kell mondania az igazságot, valóságossá tenni a problémát, különben addig köröznek fölötte, amíg késő nem lesz. Valamit tenniük kellett a készülődő hurrikán ellen, de ahhoz előbb nevet kellett adniuk neki.

- Nem tudom – vonta meg a vállát. – Nem sok információt találtam a fajtámról, de egy pár hétig mindenképpen. Talán beszélnem kellene Fleurrel, végtére is ő egynegyed részt véla, bár fogalmam sincs, Bill hogy áll ahhoz a kérdéshez, hogy úgymond elárultam a családjukat, így lehet, hogy nem a legmegfelelőbb ötlet.

- Örülök, hogy ilyen könnyedén kezeled ezt az egészet, Potter, de…

- Hidd el, egyáltalán nem kezelem könnyedén – vágott közbe megvillanó szemekkel, mire a másik becsukta a száját. – Azonban tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ha hagynám, hogy eluralkodjon felettem mindaz, ami bennem kavarog, valószínűleg semmi nem maradna a városból. Sosem éreztem még ilyen tehetetlennek magam, ennyire szánalmasnak és megalázottnak! Tudom, hogy nem vagyok egy főnyeremény, de… de… – küzdenie kellett, hogy visszatartsa kikívánkozó könnyeit, ahogy azért is, hogy megzabolázza erejét.

- Potter… Harry, szeretném, ha most megfognád Teddyt, és arra koncentrálnál, hogy megetesd – teljesen elképedt attól, hogy Perselus a keresztnevén szólította, ami csak azt jelenthette, hogy jobban féltette őt, mint azt valaha is képzelte.

Szomorú mosollyal vette át a gurgulázó nevetést hallató csöppséget, és a combjára ültetve őt neki látott, hogy minél több pépet adagoljon a mohó szájacskába, ami minden lelkesedése ellenére a püré nagy részét kitaszította magából, ahogy keresztfia nyitott szájjal nyámmogni kezdett.

- Az elsődleges feladatunk jelen pillanatban az, hogy kiderítsük, nagyjából mennyi ideig tarthat folyamat – a bájitalmester mély hangja rántotta vissza a földre.

- Sajnos a Black könyvtár kifejezetten erőszakosan védelmezi tulajdonait, így bárhogy szerettem volna, nem tudtam elhozni a könyveket és feljegyzéseket, lemásolni pedig lehetetlenség volt őket – jegyezte meg még mindig a kanál útját figyelve.

- Amiből következik, hogy itt az ideje teára invitálnunk Luciust és kedves családját – úgy látszott, Perselus egy kicsit sem örül jobban a dolognak, mint ő.

- Ha nincs más lehetőségünk… Hogyan értesíted őket…? – kérdezte, miközben megtörölte a kicsi száját, és a vállára vette, hogy megbüfiztesse.

- Bagolypostán keresztül, természetesen – felelte a Bájitalok Mestere tisztán érzékeltetve, mennyire ostobának tartja őt már csak a kérdés feltevéséért is. – Amíg _**te**_ eszel és megfürdeted a gyereket, addig én átugrom Washingtonba, és ha már ott vagyok, bemegyek a minisztériumba is a letelepedési engedélyért.

- Ó, tehát megkaptuk az engedélyt? – kapta fel a fejét, nem erőltetve tovább a másik témát, tudta, volt tanára bármit képes elérni, amit akar.

- Igen, bár gondolom nagyban közrejátszott, hogy ki vagy, és az is, hogy honnan jöttünk. Ahogy hallottam, itt, Amerikában nem igazán szívlelik a Brit Minisztériumot – vigyorodott el gúnyosan a férfi, mire ő is megengedett magának egy szájhúzást.

Az, hogy Teddyt a kezében tartotta némileg enyhítette a fájdalmat, ugyanis tényleg nem hazudott Alice-nek, az életénél is jobban szerette keresztfiát és bármit képes lett volna megtenni érte. Minden csepp szeretetét próbálta belesűríteni a puha fehér hajat simogató kezeinek mozdulatába, és magában azért fohászkodott, hogy ha véget ér majd az a rettenetes procedúra, maradjon még benne annyi érzelem, hogy a saját érdekében ne kelljen elhagynia a karjában tartott kis gézengúzt.

Egy intéssel jelezte Perselusnak, hogy nem lesz semmi baj, amíg távol van, majd neki látott, hogy készítsen valami ehetőt, hiszen nem éheztethette magát halálra, csak azért mert egy vámpír egy nyomorult embert választott helyette.

És amint a szíve is megérti ezt, minden rendben lesz…

Képtelen volt elaludni, egész mellkasa lángolt, a feje majd széthasadt, és lakótársa állítása szerint láza is volt. Miközben alig hallhatóan nyöszörgött, magában újra és újra elátkozta azt az ostoba nőszemélyt, vagy fajankót, aki képtelen volt felfogni, hogy az embereknek, legyenek varázslók vagy varázstalanok, csak emberekkel, vagy emberszabású lényekkel szabad házasodniuk és nem mérgező leheletű halált hozó szörnyetegekkel.

Agya lázasan dolgozott, különböző lehetőségeket gyártott, rettegve már csak a gondolattól is, hogy Malfoyék esetleg ellenük akarják majd használni az eléjük tárt információkat. Nem tehetett róla, hogy nem bízott sem Luciusban sem a fiában, noha ha jobban belegondolt, Dracótól legalább mindig tudta, hogy mit várjon.

Azonban nem akarta a szánalmasságára tett megjegyzéseket hallani, ahogyan az élcelődéshez és sértegetésekhez is gyenge volt. Magányosnak és kitaszítottnak érezte magát, miközben félő volt, hogy szíve szétrobban a sebességtől, amivel lángoló vérét pumpálta. Testét ólomsúlyok cövekelték az ágyához, ő pedig tehetetlenül hevert egyhelyben, akár egy darab fa.

- Nyisd ki a szád – hallotta maga mellől, és igyekezett eleget tenni a parancsnak.

Pár csepp ízetlen folyadék érte el a nyelvét, ami azonnal el is tűnt nyelőcsövében, majd egy nedves törölköző súrolta cserepes ajkait, amit hálásan fogadott. Nem tudta, mit kaphatott, de pillái hirtelen elnehezültek, látása pedig elhomályosult, a következő pillanatban pedig már semmi nem létezett számára csak a mindent beburkoló oltalmazó sötétség.


End file.
